Love at Second Sight
by Xoxo Alex
Summary: How do you forget the person you made your world? How do you get back the person whose heart you broke? How do you you help someone put their heart together? Hinata finds her life crashing down on her, left broken hearted on her anniversary. He feel in love with her at first sight, but gave her time to heal.
1. Chapter 1

"**After everything that happened, how could I miss him? **

**But I did, I did." –Sarah Dessen, **_**Dreamland**_

Sun shining through her windows forcing open her slumber spent eyes, from the sweetest dreams of her boyfriend. Hinata stretched as she walked into her bathroom to get her shower ready. Loving the sensation of the warm water running down her pale soft skin, she rinsed off the soap suds. Once she was satisfied she got out of the shower brushing her indigo long hair down. When her hair was dried she got dressed in a white summer dress that was just above her knee with black gladiator sandals that came up over her ankles, going down stairs ready to go have breakfast.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning mom, is dad coming home today?"

"No next week he'll be here all summer, than your father and I will go to Japan for a month or two depending how long business takes hopefully not too long, we hate being away from you girls."

"We miss you guys too, I really miss dad can't wait till he arrives."

"Me too," yawned Hanabi as she rubbed her eyes from sleep.

"Just in time for breakfast sweetheart," said a smiling Hitomi as she served her two blessings their breakfast.

"Yay! So Hinata are you excited for today?" Hanabi asked with a mouth full of omelet

"Yeah actually I can't wait to see him."

"Well I'm sure he can't either sweetie."

"Mom you're still going to my volleyball tournament right?"

"Of course sweetheart once we're all done with breakfast we'll head out."

Hinata offered to wash the dishes after breakfast so her mom and Hanabi could get ready.

"Good luck Hanabi."

"Thanks big sis."

"Okay bye sweetie we'll be back later, oh and Hinata don't forget to always use protection."

"Mom! We haven't and we're not doing that," said a blushing Hinata.

"I know sweetie but you never know teens can be so reckless these days and," Hitomi was interrupted by the car horn of her black Maserati Quattroporte.

"I love you we'll talk later."

Hinata checked her phone still no text or call from her prince charming and it's almost time for their date 'Maybe I should text him' she thought 'Happy Anniversary my prince charming I love you!' she couldn't wait for the day to begin.

He woke up with a pounding headache from the party that he threw last night at his house; he convinced his parents that he was more than capable to live on his own. Feeling the weight on his chest he opened his eyes and smirked at himself when he saw the pink haired Sakura resting on his chest remembering their crazy night. He got up trying not to wake up his lover for the last year. He found his boxers on the floor next to a red lacy thong. 'Shit' he thought to himself as he saw what time it was he's over an hour late to pick up Hinata for their lunch date to start celebrating their two year anniversary. 'Why did I let Suigetsu convince me to have a party here last night when I have somewhere important to be today plus she hates it when I drink dam it' he thought as he raced to the shower. 'How can I keep cheating on my angel' he thought as he took a shower, remembering this all started when Hinata and him got into a fight about sex, he wanted her to be his and only his he was very possessive of her. When he got out he heard the doorbell 'shit please don't be Hinata' he thought. He was too late when he ran to the door he could already see Hinata staring at Sakura in her red bathrobe and then she saw Sasuke stop behind her in just a towel, he saw those lavender orbs become glossy with unshed tears.

"Hinata wait!" Was all she heard as she ran back towards her white Range Rover sport, as Sasuke saw his angel drive away he ran back got dress leaving a pissed off confused Sakura watching him speed off in his black Ferrari F12 Berlinetta.

'Why? This can't be happening' was all Hinata was thinking. When she finally got home she walked upstairs towards her room collapsed on her bed and sat hugging her knees close to her chest still hoping this was a horrible nightmare, but she knew better than that this was her new reality. 'This can't be happening he wouldn't break a promise, I should of known my father never liked him my mom just wanted me to be happy and Hanabi wanted the same, hell Neji never trusted him which means Tenten didn't either. Knowing him he'll want to talk to me say he's sorry and explain everything, but what will I tell him that I forgive him? My heart is shattered I let my guard down and he ran me into the ground. Is everything a lie? Did he actually love me or was I just a challenge because I haven't slept with him?' she was still hoping this was a misunderstanding but she knew better. 'One thing I know is true I that I love him, I love him even though he's egotistical, even though he drinks, and even when he would flirt with girls in front of me, yet I still loved him for him never tried to change him.' Finally she allowed herself to cry hard and loud until there was no air in her lungs. She couldn't look up around her room pictures of Sasuke and her of their favorite memories all lies now. She heard the front door open cursed at herself forgetting to lock the door, or maybe she left it unlocked without realizing she wanted to.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered as he opened the girl's door.

When he saw his angel look up seeing those lavender orbs wet and red it hurt causing her this much pain. He started to walk towards her bed he reached for her and she jerked away from his touch.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Hinata I love you angel."

"You don't mean that," she whispered.

"Please Hinata just hear me out," he pleaded.

"Did you like it?"

"Don't ask me that we both know you don't want an answer to that,"

"Why?" she was trying to keep herself composed but she was going to crack.

"It started a year ago at one of my parties after you left from the fight we had about sex in my room," He didn't get to finish Hinata angrily cut him off.

"You've been cheating on me for a year now! That's why you stopped asking me isn't it? The fight was about you wanting sex Sasuke and me not being ready for that." venom in every word she said.

"Hinata you're always saying you love me and I just wanted to be with you could you blame me for wanting to sleep with you you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on you have a body of a goddess and I just wanted to make you mine."

"Please stop lying to me, if that were true you wouldn't have done this to me, if you really love me you would have waited."

"Hinata I'm sorry I have needs, and you didn't want to help me with them."

"Are you blaming me for this?" Angry she pushed herself away from him.

"I hate you get out," She cried.

"No you don't Angel please don't say that I can't stand to lose you," he reached for her and pressed her into his chest.

"I should hate you," she whispered as she stopped hitting his chest and allowed herself a moment of torture and enjoyed his embrace.

"Hinata," he whispered as he put his hand under her chin lifting up to kiss her.

"Get out," she said breaking the kiss not wanting to torture herself any longer.

"I love you angel, please let's talk about this, what do I have to do to keep you?"

"Keep me? You already had me Sasuke forever and always remember your words not mine," She couldn't keep it together anymore "I m-made y-you my w-w-world," She cried out.

"I know I'm not the best for you but promise that you'll stay" he pleaded.

"I c-can't this is our last g-goodbye, p-please just go" she whispered.

When Hinata heard the front door close a rattled sob escaped her chest as she sled down her door as the heavy sobs racked over her body hugging her knees as she shed tears. She felt numb it was better than the icy feeling she had coursing through her chest earlier. Drained from her bawling she went to her closet took off her white dress put on her sleeping shorts and couldn't stop herself from putting on one of Sasuke's black shirts on for the last time, grabbing up her hair in a high ponytail. She felt weak for missing him already 'can I forget him?' she wondered, checked the time four o clock it read. She couldn't stand the pictures of them together mocking her of the lie she was living. She got to work and started to put away anything that reminded her of Sasuke reminded her of how she believed they were forever and always. Her chest ached and felt cold 'is this how it feels when your hearts breaking' she wondered. It was already eight o clock when she had four boxes of pictures, stuffed animals, birthday and anniversary gifts, and clothes she marked them Sasuke with a black sharpie. She climbed into bed hoping that sleep would consume her whole but it eluded her, instead she was devoured by the immense pain her heart wouldn't let her forget. She laid there when she heard the front door open again.

"Hinata?" whispered Hanabi as she peeked into her sisters darken room.

"Hinata I know you're awake, and I know something happened usually you would be with Sasuke still." She started to walk to her sister's bed and climbed in besides her.

"Hanabi," whispered Hinata as she hugged her little sister.

"What did he do this time?" Hanabi was always there for every fight with her glue ready to put her big sister back together, which made her not like Sasuke much for causing her sister pain.

"H-he's b-be-been c-c-heating on me H- Hanabi for a y-ye-year now, w-what's w-w-wrong with me?" she chocked out tears once again warming her face.

"Hinata listen to me you did nothing wrong there is nothing wrong with you, you're the sweetest, girl I know plus you have a body to die for Sasuke's fault not yours," she stroke her sisters hair.

"Hanabi I-it h-h-hurts so m-much I s-s-still l-love h-him," Hinata chocked out between her sobbing.

"I know it hurts now Hinata you just need time to forget him that idiot never deserved you, you need someone who shows you how much they love you and who knows how to treat you right someone who respects you and cherishes the love you give them." Hanabi allowed her sister some time to grief while she held onto her as if at any moment she might disappear after half an hour Hinata's breathing was back to normal when she finally spoke once more.

"Hanabi I love you, thanks for always being there for me," she squeezed her sister tighter.

"Mom knows there's something wrong too, but I told her I would talk to you."

"Thanks not ready to talk to mom yet, ugh I feel like such an idiot I already miss him," she started to cry again.

"Its okay sis I'm here," she stroke her hair hating the man that caused her precious sister this pain.

The next day Hinata told her mom about the break up, but didn't tell her about the cheating too embarrass to tell her. She spent most of her day in her room 'what do I do with all that stuff?' she wondered as she looked at the boxes. Walking into her closet to grab the last thing she hasn't put in the boxes picking up the black shirt from the ground 'Still smells of him' she couldn't believe she was already swallowing the lump in her throat back down. Hinata wasn't the kind of girl who would cut out his face out of picture burn the cards or throw out any of this stuff away. She sat in front of the boxes with her legs tucked under her she knew better than to dwell in the memories of the boxes, but for the last time she wanted to remember being happy. 'This was my favorite picture we were already going out for a year at that point he was giving me a ride home, but it started snowing so we drove to his house instead to wait it out we took pictures of us playing in the snow, we took a picture of the snowman we built we went inside when it started to snow harder. We sat by the fire place drinking hot chocolate with little marshmallows in mine. I was talking when Sasuke interrupted me with kissing me; his kisses were always needy and rough.' She picked up a birthday card with two birds on it she thought it was cute opened it up to read the inside 'to my angel have a great birthday love you forever and always' Hinata notice something warm run down her cheek but she didn't dare touch it. She couldn't keep looking into the boxes with just two items she was already fighting a losing battle with her tears, she tucked the four boxes away in her closet. She decided to go take a bath to clear her mind than she would call her friends to let them know she hasn't been returning their calls or text and she didn't want to worry them.

"Yeah Neji punched him straight on the chin before soccer practice Kiba and Shino wanted to get a piece of him too but the coach stepped in." said Tenten recalling the event.

Silence soon fell on Hinata and her three best friends. It's been a week since she found out about Sasuke and her friends thought she needed a girl's night at Ino's house. Her friends were worried she was becoming a shell of her formal self her smiles were fake her laugh was forced. The trio hated Sasuke for doing this to their longtime friend and they were worried he would somehow manage to get her back. Temari was the first to break through the silence.

"What do you want to do Hinata?"

"I don't know Temari I still love him, but I can't forgive him, I can't get him off of my mind I drive listening to the radio and our song comes on or I drive by our favorite restaurant or where we had our first date, and my class schedules we have our classes together how am I supposed to avoid him then?" said Hinata trying to fight off any tears or sobs.

"Maybe you could go to my high school Hinata the soccer team has tryouts next week you could still make the team."

"Even though Tenten and I would miss you I think Temari has a point Hinata this could help you forget him," said Ino.

Hinata just nodded her head not trusting her words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who's taken an interest in my story, I've had this idea for a while and I'm in between books write now so I decided to write the story thanks for reading enjoy.**

"**What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again."****  
****―****Suzanne Collins****,**_**Mockingjay**_

The next week Hinata and Hanabi drove to Suna High for tryouts Hinata for soccer Hanabi for volleyball. Hinata was actually excited about tryouts she loved sports it taught her not to be so shy and more confident in herself and she could really use that right now.

"Wish me luck I'm a need it more than you soccer stud."

"You'll be fine, just remember dad's favorite saying 'We are Hyuga we are to be the best at what we do understood' okay so don't worry," smiled Hinata as Hanabi started to laugh as she was done imitating their father.

Hinata started running towards the soccer field once she heard whistles and ridiculous pickup lines coming from the football players, she was early because she wanted to drop off Hanabi, she saw the guys' soccer team tryouts she recognized two players. Gaara Temari's little brother and her boyfriend Shikamaru. She found a place to sit in the shade of a tree and started to put her shin guards and socks on. She watched the guy's tryouts and she couldn't help but stare at a blonde with orange Nike Hypervenoms 'he's cute' she thought.

"Hey Hinata already checking out the guys huh?" teased Temari.

"No I was just zoning out," lied a blushing Hinata.

"Right, hey you remember Gaara's girlfriend Matsuri."

"Yeah how have you been you play goalie right?"

"Pretty good actually, yeah glad that we'll be on the same team instead of trying to block your shots," smiled Matsuri.

"Well that's if I make the team," answered a blushing Hinata.

"Quite being so modest Hinata you're the only reason your old school use to beat us, I'm more than positive you'll make the team and most likely be voted captain at that."

Hinata didn't even get to respond because Gaara and Shikamaru and the blonde behind them were heading their way catching the two girl's attention.

"Hey Hinata," said Gaara as we wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Hey Gaara, Shikamaru." said Hinata.

But Hinata noticed the blonde that was coming closer to her. 'Who is she? What is this over whelming feeling of wanting to incase her in my arms and never let her go. She's so beautiful and she seems to glow but she seems fragile like she might fall apart right in front of me, her smiles are forced they're not real I wonder what one of her real smiles looks like I bet it's as radiant as the sun, time to take action don't second guess yourself just go for it,' thought the blonde as he walked towards the girl.

"Hi I'm Naruto," he said while placing a kiss on Hinata's hand.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you," Hinata felt different around him but not in a bad way, a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks when the blonde let go of her hand.

After tryouts Hinata was feeling a bit tired but was excited she made the team, Hanabi was already done with her tryouts and she was waiting in Hinata's car. Hinata was putting her sports bag in the back when she noticed a shirtless Naruto parked next to her in an orange Lamborghini Gallardo 'orange must be his favorite color' she thought.

"Hey Hinata like what you see?" teased Naruto

"Hey Naruto are you always this conceded?" Hinata teased.

"Hey I have to pump myself up if I'm going to talk to such a beautiful girl."

"I bet that line works on all the girls."

"Ouch I'm hurt Hinata I'm not a womanizer you know," pouted Naruto.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the pout Naruto was giving her. Naruto thought that was the cutest giggle he ever heard as he smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata is there anywhere you have to be right now?"

"Just home why?" Hanabi interest sparked to a pique.

"Maybe we could get some frozen yogurt?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"She would love too just as long as she could bring her little sister as a reward for making the varsity team, right Hinata?" Hanabi looked at her sister when she was done taking.

"Yeah, oh Naruto this is my little sister Hanabi,"

"Nice to meet you Hanabi,"

"Like wise so do we follow you to the place?" asked Hanabi.

"Yeah it's pretty close."

Hinata got in her Range Rover and followed Naruto to U-Swirl glad he put on an orange V-neck shirt on. 'I really want to get to know him but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that, and I don't think it's fair to have someone help me forget Sasuke I've never believed in rebounds to us someone just to help with your own pain. There's just something about him so contagious about him that makes me want to smile and laugh when he does,' too busy with her thoughts not really listening to Hanabi's question so she asked again a little louder.

"He's pretty cute right Hinata?"

"Yeah… wait I mean umm," Hinata was already blushing.

"Come one Hinata I saw you staring at him," teased Hanabi.

"We're here," Hinata said thankfully.

Naruto was really excited that Hinata came with him to get some frozen yogurt. 'Have to thank her little sister' he thought. He parked his Lamborghini and saw Hinata parking next to him already with a soft shade of pink gracing her cheeks, 'she's so cute when she blushes' he thought as he waited for the girls to get out of the car. Naruto opened the door for the girls and when it was time to pay he didn't take no for an answer when he offered to pay for their yogurt.

"Thanks Naruto," the sisters said in unisons.

"No problem we need to celebrate, besides I love this place plus I'm here with a cute girl," he winked at Hinata.

"Naruto does your girlfriend know you're a flirt?" asked a curious Hanabi.

"Don't have a girlfriend actually, hope your boyfriends aren't the jealous type don't want them coming after me," said a nervous Naruto who was hoping Hinata wasn't already spoken for.

"We don't have boyfriends, right sis," Hinata just nodded her head yes.

"I think I'm go sit outside with some of the girls from volleyball and make some friends bye," Hanabi getting fast enough so Hinata wouldn't say anything. 'Yeah definitely have to thank her' thought Naruto. Hinata turned her attention away from her sister when Naruto started to talk.

"So Hinata would you like to play a game to get to know each other a bit better?" asked the hopeful blonde

"Depends what kind of game?"

"Truth the rules are simple we ask each other question we have to answer truthfully who ever lies or refuses to answer loses," he explained.

"How will I know you're telling the truth?"

"Easy Hinata I wouldn't lie to you don't want to leave a bad impression and all," smiled the blond.

"Okay you ask first."

"Have you had a boyfriend?"

"Umm yeah," For the first time that day she thought of Sasuke while she was with Naruto.

"Have you had a girlfriend?"

"No I've never had one

Been waiting for the right girl I guess," he said a little embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Hey it's my turn cutie but the answers yes why?"

"I don't know if you noticed but since we arrived girls have been checking you out."

Naruto look around and indeed some girls turned away when he turned to look some still ogled over him while some glared at Hinata.

"I haven't noticed, kind of dense when it comes to that," he confessed.

"Have you been on a date?"

"If this counts yeah," Naruto smiled as he same Hinata blush.

"So why did you and your ex break up?"

Hinata wasn't sure why she felt comfortable enough to tell somebody she just meet when she didn't even tell her mom and it took her hours to tell her girlfriends.

"He umm cheated on me for a year I found out on our two year anniversary."

Naruto couldn't help but become angry who would want to hurt such a sweet girl like Hinata. A tear escaped those beautiful lavender orbs and Naruto reached out to whip the tear rolling down her cheek. Hinata looked up and meet the sapphire eyes of the blonde boy and saw such tenderness in those eyes. He couldn't take how fragile she looked like she might actually break, so he grabbed her into a tight hug in an attempt to keep her together. He reluctantly let her go when his phone started to ring.

"Hey mom, yeah I know I'm on my way okay I won't be late for dinner. Yeah team captain tell you later, love you too bye."

"Sorry Hinata but if I'm late to dinner I'll be in deep water with my mom," apologized the blonde.

"It's okay we should be going too, Thanks again Naruto I had fun." she smiled

"Me too, umm Hinata do you want hang out tomorrow maybe go out for a run or ride bikes at the park?" smiled the blonde.

"That sounds good how about after practice bikes would really help loosen my muscles after soccer practiced." Hinata making an excuse so it wouldn't seem like a date.

"Okay sounds good," smiled Naruto.

Naruto opened the door for Hinata as they walked over to Hanabi and the volleyball girls, Hinata noticing some of the girls checking out Naruto. The three walked together to their cars earning glares from the girls as they saw Naruto put his arms over the two sister's shoulders.

"Until marrow thy fairest lady," said Naruto as he gave Hinata's hand a kiss.

"Bye Naruto see you tomorrow."

Driving home she couldn't keep her mind from thinking of those bright sapphire eyes.

Sasuke tried to fill the void Hinata left by spending time with Sakura, but Sakura wasn't talking to him because he called her Hinata in bed a week ago. Hinata still wouldn't answer my calls or text I've been thinking of going over to talk to her but I don't know if she's home or not. How he missed those immense lavender eyes, how she used to rest her head on his chest, or when he used to kiss her so she'd stop talking when he didn't feel like talking anymore. It's been a month since he saw his angel and he honestly didn't think it would have taken this long for her to get over this. She's probably home not really up for doing anything since they separated 'I'm pretty sure she misses me I don't blame her' he thought to himself. He was getting bored he reached over to his desk to grab his phone to text Karin the girl he met from his last party. It's been a while since he got some; he thought that when he and Hinata finally got together he would be prepared for her. Checked his phone when it vibrated Karin will be here in fifteen.

Hinata's parents and Hanabi where gone for the weekend for a volleyball tournament the varsity team was participating in, so she invited her girlfriends to spend the night. The summer was passing by too quickly she missed playing soccer with Tenten and Ino so she was happy to hang out with them. there was only two week till school starts again and she was excited granted her thoughts would still drift to Sasuke but she often found herself thinking more often of that sun kissed sapphire eyed blonde.  
"Hello earth to Hinata!" yelled Ino

"Sorry Ino I zoned out."

"Daydreaming about Naruto again," teased Temari

"What? No… Maybe just thinking of him not daydreaming." she confessed there was no point at lying to her best friends first of all she was terrible at it and second of all they knew her too well so there's no point.

"Me and Neji approve of Naruto when is he going to meet your parents?" asked Tenten.

"We aren't dating guys, we're just friends."

"Yeah just friends, Naruto's already courting you. You guys even have a game you guys play when you together which to me seems a bit boring you guys should add dare hence truth or dare" commented Ino as she was finishing her nails.

"I like the game the way it is," said Hinata.

It was Friday night and Naruto's thoughts started to drift towards the indigo haired beauty he already missed her. Naruto hated being home alone knowing he wouldn't be able to see Hinata till Monday 'why didn't I go with my family camping' he thought to himself, but he knew not even that would keep his thoughts from thinking of Hinata. He was always happy when Hinata would expect his offers of taking her out to the movies, to jog or ride bikes around the park, and his favorite was just driving around and singing to her favorite songs. He knew she still thought of that dumb ass who broke her heart but he knew when they were together she never faked a smile or a laugh and that always warmed his heart. I wonder what's she doing he reached for his phone and dialed a number he already memorized.

"Hinata?"

"Nope it's Tenten she went downstairs to get snacks,"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting I didn't know she had company, girl's night?"

"Yeah actually we were going to invite the guys to come watch a movie you can come if you'd like?"

"Only if it's okay with Hinata."

"Of course it is matter a fact she would probably really like it if you came over."

"Okay when should I come over?"

"Maybe around half an hour."

"Okay thanks Tenten."

Naruto was happy at the chance to see Hinata he put on a baseball t-shirt with orange sleeves. Decided to leave his white Nike soccer shorts on because it was still pretty warm outside. Once he was satisfied with the way he looked he went down stairs grabbed he's keys and took off to Hinata's house.

"Were you just on my phone Tenten?"

"Yeah just invited the guys to come watch the movie what if we get scared ill need my stud muffin to keep me safe."

"Fine but no funny business from you three" she pointed to her friends

"Agreed oh and I invited Naruto I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

Neji was the first boy over seeing how he only lived three houses down he usually wouldn't approve of this but he could never say no to Tenten especially when she was wearing her pajamas they both headed down stairs to the entertainment room to pick the movie. The best friends wanted to stay in their pajamas since they were already wearing them they convinced a reluctant Hinata to not change out of hers. Their pajamas were all the same short shorts with a tank top Ino's was a rich purple one, Tenten's was a black one, Temari's was a red one, and Hinata's was a soft lavender one. Kiba was the second one to come over his lips immediately found his girls lips before he said hello. They went downstairs to find a good place to cuddle and watch the movie. Next to come was Shikamaru who gave Temari a hug and went down stairs to find a spot, but not before asking Hinata if she wanted some company while she waited for her last guest. They finally made it downstairs where Shikamaru went straight to the lazy boy recliner with his arms open where a more than happy Temari climbed on and

laid on her guy.

"So did you girls go over the plan with the guys yet?" asked Temari.

"Yeah the plan will be set off as soon as they head downstairs," said Tenten with a not so convinced Neji.

"I don't know about this are you guys sure this is going to work," asked Neji.

"Of course Neji," said an excited Ino.

"Sounds troublesome," added Shikamaru.

They stopped talking once they heard the doorbell ring and waited to hear Hinata and Naruto walk down stairs.

"Hey Hinata thanks for having me," smiled Naruto.

"Yeah of course, what are friends for," Naruto didn't like that they weren't more than friends.

Hinata and Naruto started to make their way downstairs with the snacks. They weren't expecting to see a make out fest.

"Aww come on guys I said no funny business." said a blushing Hinata.

"Please Hinata we haven't had time to see each other in a while," pleaded Ino.

"Why don't you and Naruto go play your game and we'll come get you when we're done?" suggested Temari.

"Fine, come on Naruto." Hinata and Naruto walked up stairs both not disappointed to have some time alone.

Hinata lead Naruto to their back yard it was still pretty warm outside but Hinata grabbed marshmallows, some drinks, and a blanket to cover up with. they walked over to the set of chairs by their open fire pit. They sat on the love seat facing the iridescent pool. Hinata started the fire so that they could roast marshmallows. Naruto was feeling a little nervous as he started up their game, 'today's the day' trying to pump himself with confidence.

"Are you glad I came?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"Of course, you think they did that on purpose?"

"Yeah, but I really enjoy our time together so I'm not complaining," Hinata was getting better about not blushing when she was with Naruto but every now and then it still showed up.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Naruto as she started to eat her marshmallow. The question caught Hinata off guard but she quickly recovered.

"I thought I did, but now that I think about it maybe it's just lust or infatuation at first sight." answered Hinata as she thought of her once prince charming that was really a frog in disguise.

"How about you are you a believer?" said Hinata as she started to blow on her marshmallow, noticing that the blonde was now nervous.

"I've been a believer since I first saw you on the field, and before you say it was because I find you attractive which I do who wouldn't, there was something about you that I wanted to protect you seemed so fragile that day and my heart was racing faster than it does when I run and when I met your eyes I just knew." rambled a very nervous Naruto.

Hinata was stunned Naruto was always so honest with her something she really started to like about him among other things. She had a very deep red blush across her cheeks. She wasn't sure what to say, but she wanted to say something she didn't want him to think she didn't like him because she knew that much 'I like Naruto' she thought as her blush deepened.

"Hinata right now is not a good time to be tongue tied please say something," pleaded a desperate Naruto.

Hinata stared into those sapphire eyes that have started to be involved more in her thoughts.

"Naruto is that why you invited me for frozen yogurt?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to get this perfect Hinata courting you and I thought the game would be a good start for us because every relationship needs trust to make it work. I finally worked up enough courage today under the stars to ask you something I've wanted to ask for a while now… Hinata would you like to be my girlfriend?" Naruto's heart started to beat faster.

"I would be honored," Hinata said with a smile.

In one swift motion Naruto had Hinata in a hug close to his chest. Hinata couldn't help but blush at how close they were she felt so warm in those strong arms and for the first time in a long time she felt safe, nothing could ruin this moment.

"I'll make you happy Hinata and erase that pain in your heart I give you my word and I never go back on my word believe it."

Hinata could feel a change in her she couldn't stop smiling something about her and Naruto just felt right, everything with him felt right. The new couple cuddled up to each other and continued to roast marshmallows and got lost star gazing. it was turning out to be a night the couple would always remember.

Naruto and the boys left Hinata's house around one in the morning everyone noticed Naruto give Hinata a peck on the check wishing her sweet dreams.

"I'm guessing it worked better than we thought right Hinata?" asked a very satisfied Tenten.

"Come on Hinata spill and don't skip the details okay." Ino couldn't wait to know.

The girls headed up to Hinata's room where she told them everything.

It's been a week since Naruto and Hinata started dating and her parents wanted to have dinner with him to get to know him better, but they became real busy with work and had to leave earlier than they wanted too they hated being away from the girls for so long. The girls kissed their mother goodbye while their father packed their luggage into his black Porsche SE.

"You girls be good." said Hiashi as he kissed his two babies on the forehead.

"Of course Daddy," they both said.

"Okay girls you have all the numbers if you need to reach us and enough money that should last till we get back. we'll call when we land I love you girls so much." Hitomi said as she gave her girls one more hug.

The sister waved good-bye as their parents began to drive away, already missing them.

The girls had a day off from practice because school was two days way, so they decided they would go to the state fair with their friends. Hinata was looking forward to see Naruto again. The girls both got ready Hanabi had on denim shorts with a burnout soft pink tank top. Hinata came out in khaki shorts with a flowy white tank top both had on flats. Hinata checked her phone to find a text from her boyfriend 'Hey beautiful I'll be there in fifteen to pick you and Hanabi up' she sent him a text 'okay can't wait to see you'

"Naruto will be here in fifteen," smiled Hinata.

"Okay I'm a go make sure I didn't forget anything." Hanabi loved how happy her sister has been she already approved of Naruto the day she met him because of the way she caught him staring at her sister he didn't check her out like most guys did, he looked at her like he could actually see past all that and see the kind soul her sister was.

Naruto smiled when he saw the text sent from his girlfriend. Naruto was wearing khaki shorts with a white V-neck shirt he was going to do something to his hair but Hinata said she liked how messy it was. Naruto ran down stairs grabbed his keys and walked into the kitchen to let his mom know he was leaving.

"Hey Honey."

"Hey mom I'm leaving to go pick up Hinata and Hanabi we're going to the fair."

"When will we meet Hinata I'm excited to meet the girl who finally convinced my son to stop living the single life," joked his mom.

"Soon mom I'll invite her over for dinner once she gets settled at school, okay I got to go don't want to be late, love you see you later."

"Love you too have fun."

When Naruto got to Hinata's house he went to ring the doorbell seeing his girlfriend and her little sister answer the door.

"Hey Naruto, Hey cutie," said the two sisters.

"Hey Hanabi, Hey beautiful," he said as he hugged the bluette.

Naruto open the car doors for both girls.

"Such a gentle men," giggled Hinata.

"Come on Sasuke lets go," complained Sakura.

"Let me just put on my shirt on okay than we can go."

Sasuke put on a black V-neck shirt to do with his khaki shorts. Sakura wore short shorts and a red deep V-neck shirt. Sasuke thought going to the fair could be fun he started to feel an attachment towards Sakura so he was looking forward to showing her off at the fair. Grabbed his keys and his sexy pink haired lover by the hand and walked out.

"Sakura you know when you wear clothes like that you drive me crazy," Said a turned on Sasuke who found his way to the Sakura's lips. Sasuke still thought of his angel and still longed for her, but when he was with Sakura he enjoyed their alone time, but he didn't want have Hinata be the one who got away.

"Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi over here!" yelled a group of friends.

"Hey guys," Greeted Hanabi, Hinata, and Naruto.

The group consisted of; Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Matsuri, Gaara, Kankuro,

Choji, Shino, Lee, and Sai. Hanabi left them to hang out with her friend Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi.

"Aww you guys are just too cute you guys even match," commented Ino as she took a picture.

"I have to agree with Ino you guys are too cute," agreed a happy Temari.

The group started to walk around the couples walking hand in hand, taking pictures with each other. They stopped at a basketball game where the girls wanted a stuff animal. Naruto wanted to make sure he would impress Hinata by getting her the biggest stuff animal; all the single guys took off to go ride some of the fair rides happy they didn't have to win anything.

"Okay Hinata which one would you like?"

"Mmm how about that red fox sort of reminds me of you," she giggled.

"Excuse me sir how do I win the red fox?" asked Naruto.

"You just have to make three shots in a row my lad." answered the man.

Naruto paid five dollars for the three shots, 'come on Naruto you don't want to blow this in front of her' he thought. Naruto made the first and second shots with ease. On the third shot he looked at those beautiful lavender eyes before shooting and made the third shot in his first attempt he got Hinata the red fox.

"Thanks cutie," Hinata hugged her boyfriend.

Naruto hugged her back and lifted her up which got a few looks from the people at the fair but they were only focused on themselves they didn't even notice their friends taking pictures, or the glare they got from a pissed off Sasuke.

"Anything for you my princess," he placed a kiss on her forehead when he finally let her go.

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara had to stay till they won their girls one as they walked away hand in hand last thing they heard was troublesome, which caused the couple to laugh.

Sasuke was pissed off and started to follow the couple who walked hand in hand, but was trying to make it seem like we wasn't following them so Sakura wouldn't get pissed off at him and not want to sleep with him again. He hated the guy already lifted up his angel and kissing her, she belonged to him 'Is that blonde idiot the reason why my angel hasn't spoken to me?' thought Sasuke. He wanted to remind Hinata what she was missing he just had to be patient something that he was trying to still work on.

"Are you having fun princess?" asked a very proud Naruto.

"Yes Thanks again for winning my red fox." Hinata was holding her fox with her right arm and holding Naruto's hand with her left.

"What else do you want to do?"

"I'm kind of hungry want to look around see what catches our eyes?"

"Well Hinata you already caught my eye," Naruto loved how he could make his girlfriend blush.

"You're so corny, but I'm having a lot of fun Naruto even though you keep making me blush," teased the bluette.

The two both found a spot to sit and eat their funnel cake after they finished riding some of the fair rides and had a caricature drawn of them. Hinata was enjoying her time with her boyfriend but she knew they should start meeting up with their friends. Hinata was looking around the fair as Naruto was calling their friends to find out where they ended up. Hinata couldn't remember being this happy just by being in someone's presence. When Naruto was done talking on the phone he looked at his princess.

"Hinata you know how you're my first girlfriend," said an embarrassed Naruto.

"Yeah but that's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm embarrassed because I was going to ask if you could be my first kiss," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata closed the gap and captured Naruto's lips, he gladly started to kiss her back and he was happy he waited. Hinata never felt this way kissing before it was less needy than any kiss with Sasuke he was so tender yet eager to keep kissing her. Hinata knew she wanted more and he was more than willing to comply. When they finally broke for the need of air they both stared at each other.

"Perfect, so worth the wait," Naruto's comment making Hinata blush a new shade of red.

"Come on beautiful, let's go meet everyone, they're waiting by the Ferris wheel the last ride before we all head home."

"Okay let's go," said Hinata disappointed that she couldn't keep kissing Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't stand watching his angel with anybody else so he finally left with Sakura and decided to ask Hinata about this on the first day of school on Monday so he just had to wait for the weekend to pass and he would have his answers.

The happy couple walked over to the big Ferris wheel where the rest of their friends were waiting, plus Hanabi and her friends. They were already in line saving them a spot.

"Hey big sis you seem really happy." teased her big sister.

"I am happy," Hinata said as she smiled at her boyfriend who was joking around with the guys.

The couples all got their own seat. While Shino and Sai got in one while Choji, Kankuro, and Lee got on another one. Hanabi and Konohamaru shared one neither seemed to mind, While Udon and Moegi shared another one. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand as they looked at the stars, but Naruto was sneaking glances of the beauty that made his whole body warm he was craving another kiss from those soft lips he gathered enough courage to move her chin towards his and he hungry kissed her. Hinata enjoyed when Naruto started to kiss her, she could feel him smile into the kiss. Ino who was behind the couple couldn't help but take pictures of them. Naruto and Hinata finally receded from the kiss before the Ferris wheel ride was over. The group went their separate ways to get to their cars to head home.

"Did you two love birds have fun?" teased Hanabi as she saw the red fox and the caricature sitting next to her in Naruto's car.

"Yeah it was perfect, right Hinata?"

"Yes it was," agreed a blushing Hinata which didn't go unnoticed by Hanabi.

When the trio arrived to sister's House, Naruto walked the girls to the door which was opened with a quick good-bye to Naruto to give the couple some privacy. Naruto proceeded to do his newly found past time and started to kiss Hinata. The couple withdrew from their kissing faces still close foreheads resting on each other when Naruto broke the silence

"Good night my princess may you have the sweetest dreams because today was better than any dream I'll have."

"Nighty night my cutie I don't think even the sweetest dream could beat today." Hinata gave him a good night kiss before heading back inside leaving a smiling Naruto walking back to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this chapter gives you guys more of Sasuke's point of view, and hopefully gives a bit of back story on him. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing =)**

"**Another's, she will be another's.**

**As she once belonged to my kisses,**

**like her voice, her bright body, her infinite eyes.**

**I no longer love her, that's certain, but maybe I love her.**

**Love is so short and oblivion so long" **

–**Pablo Neruda **_**Tonight I Can Write the Saddest Lines**_

For the first time that summer Sasuke got up early to get ready for school. 'Today I'll convince Hinata that I can be whatever she wants, I'll do whatever she wants to get her back' he thought. He spent all morning trying to fine the bluette, but failed at locating her. Went to his classes thinking she couldn't avoid him in class he was wrong 'did she change her classes' he thought. Sasuke was relieved when lunch time rolled around 'I'll find her for sure now' he thought as he spotted Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Kiba, and Shino but no Hinata so he decided just to ask.

"Hey where's' Hinata can't find her anywhere?"

No one answered his question they just kept walking to their cars to get lunch.

"Come on I know you guys can hear me I just want to talk to her," said a really pissed off Sasuke.

"She's not coming here anymore she transferred school," said Tenten in a harsh tone.

"Why did she do that?" asked a sadden Sasuke

"Isn't it obvious asshole you broke her heart, what did you think she was going to sit around all summer and sulk because you were stupid enough to cheat on her?" said a very pissed off Ino.

"I just wanted to make everything right again, I've missed her," Sasuke didn't get a response because the group walked away not hearing his words anymore.

"She doesn't go here anymore," whispered Sasuke as he left to go find Sakura.

'I blew it the first girl to finally not compare me to Itachi who allowed me to be myself never expected me to change loved me for all my faults, and I cheated on her and to make it worse I'm falling for Sakura. I'm always trying to surpass Itachi; at home I'm compared to him, at school I'm compared to him. When I would hear girls saying how good he was in bed I knew I had to be better, but Hinata wouldn't have sex with me I wasn't trying to understand her side I was only thinking about myself another thing she didn't seem to mind about me. I thought I love Hinata, but I always knew she loved me more which meant I had more control over the relationship. I know I should leave her alone and let her be happy, but a part of me doesn't want to lose her to that fucking blond, I'm not one to play second place to anyone not even Itachi and especially that guy at the fair,' He finally found Sakura sitting on a bench, already on her first day at this school people were avoiding her once again his fault she didn't know Sasuke was with Hinata when they would hook up.

Hinata was already up before she heard her alarm go off she wanted to make a good impression on her new school and look good for her Naruto. Heading first into the shower to start off her day she washed her hair with a lavender shampoo and conditioner; once she was done she went into her closet wondering why she didn't lay out an outfit for today. She finally decided on her strapless lavender colored dress that was white on top, it was longer in the back and short at the front, with white lacy flats and a lavender cardigan she wasn't trying to draw any extra attention to herself. Hinata changed and went downstairs getting breakfast started for Hanabi and herself, when she finished making breakfast Hanabi came in ready for her sisters cooking.

"Thanks sis it's really good," she said between bites.

"Are you excited for your first day of high school it's going to go by fast just you see."

"Yeah actually I am but I'm sure not as excited as you are to see Naruto," teased Hanabi.

"I am excited to see Naruto," said Hinata as she stuck out her tongue, making both the girls giggle at Hinata's reaction.

Naruto woke up earlier than usual because he wanted to meet Hinata at the parking lot. He slept in only his orange boxer briefs he went to his dresser and grabbed a black pair of boxer briefs grabbed a pair of ankle white socks, walked over to his closet reached in for his orange polo shirt and a pair of dark khaki shorts. Laid his clothing on his bed graded his towel and went into his bathroom to take a shower, allowing his mind to wonder to thoughts of his princess while the water beaded down his back. When he was done with his shower he wrapped his towel around his waist dried himself off and got dressed. His shirt was tight enough that his muscles were easily seen, but not tight enough that it was uncomfortable, 'can't wait to see my princess' he thought as a smile danced on his lips. He started to make his way downstairs where he could smell breakfast and hear his parents talking.

"Look who's up so early," Minato teased his son.

"It's the first day of school so I figured might as well be there early," Responded the son.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with your new girlfriend?" teased his father.

"Stop teasing my baby Honey," said Kushina as she put a plate in front of her treasure.

"Thanks mom looks good," smiled the blonde.

The blonde ate his meal quickly kissed his mom hugged his dad and took off towards the front door and drove off in his orange Lamborghini.

When Hinata drove into the school parking lot she noticed the orange Lamborghini with her cutie leaning up against it waiting with an open spot next to him. Naruto looked up and smiled as the White Ranger Rover pulled up next to him, he took off his sun glasses as he walked over to the driver's side to meet Hinata, said hi to Hanabi as she got out of the car.

"Good morning my princess," he greeted her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning my sunshine," she greeted as she brought her lips towards his for a kiss.

"I missed you," she whispered to his ears as she broke the kiss.

"I really hate to brake this moment but I'm a go meet Konohamaru we're supposed to meet up before class, so see you two love birds later," said Hanabi as she started walking.

"Bye make sure to meet me here after school," said Hinata in which she saw Hanabi give her a quick nod.

The couple decided to start walking towards the school as well once they shared one more kiss.

It was already lunch time and the couple found a spot by a tree to sit on the bench Hinata told Naruto she would bring him a lunch for today.

"If it isn't Suna High's newest couple," teased Kankuro

"Hinata a lot of girls are considering you their rival because you now have Naruto," added Temari.

"It's true, even some of my team mates on the football are bitter that Naruto's already with the new hottie," added Kankuro, the couple blushed at this comment.

"Well I'm not giving up my princess without a fight," responded Naruto as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"How about we change the subject, Naruto are you excited about the game on Friday? We're already playing our rivals Konoha," asked Gaara.

"Of course it will be the first time my girl watches me play I have to impress her," said a confident Naruto.

Hinata smile faded as she remembered about the away game, how could she forget about the game she was dreading it when she first saw the season schedule but being with Naruto made her forget the game. 'I'm not ready to see him' thought Hinata as she tried not to panic. The guys carried on with their conversation while Temari noticed the change in Hinata.

"Hinata are you okay?" whispered Temari.

"I just forgot about the game, about going back," whispered Hinata.

The bell rang and they all started on their own ways to their classes. Naruto and Hinata walked into their AP English Class where the teacher wanted them all to write for the beginning of the class which she called sacred writing she didn't care what they wrote just as long as they were silent and writing, Naruto passed his notebook to Hinata.

'Hey what's wrong princess?'

'Just forgot about the game'

'Worried about going back?'

'Yeah not ready'

'You'll be fine I'll be with you, remember Hinata I'm here for you'

'I know I just don't want to run it to him'

'Is he on the soccer team?'

'Yeah, he's a captain'

'Well there's an easy fix'

'Which is?'

'I'm just going to have to be on my game so you have no reason but to think of me'

'You're so cocky'

'Cocky? Princess that's all confidence'

'I'm sure that's all it is' she smiled at him giving him back his notebook and told him to start writing, which he responded with a pout but began writing something down.

Hinata didn't think much about the game till the day of and Naruto helped her focus on her game with a bet. She just got done playing when she got hugged from behind.

"You were amazing," whispered Naruto into Hinata's ear.

"Thanks," said Hinata as she turned around still wrapped in Naruto's arms.

"I owe you your kisses want to collect now or…" Naruto didn't get to finish as Hinata went in

for a kiss, but was short lived when she heard her name.

"Hinata!" said Tenten and Ino as they walked towards their friend.

"I miss you, you really kicked our ass," said Ino.

"It was a good game I was just focused," said Hinata as she looked at Naruto who was talking with Neji who came with Tenten thinking of their bet.

"Can't believe you scored a hat trick," said Tenten.

"I can, she wanted to impress Naruto," said Hanabi as she walked up to them with Kiba right behind her.

"Hello ladies, man Hinata you could have gone easy on them at least a little bit," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Come on Kiba you know I just had one of those games where everything goes my way," she said with a modest smile, she's known Kiba from the age of three along with Shino they became her big brothers they would stick up for her because she was shy and people would try to bully her.

"Are you going to cheer for us too or just Naruto?" he asked as he wrapped Ino in his arms.

"Come on babe you heard Naruto cheering on Hinata it would be unfair if she cheered for you guys, besides that's what me and Tenten are here for," Ino said giving Hinata a reassuring smile.

"Your right baby, don't think I'll go easy on him Hinata because I like him for you," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect anything else," she giggled.

Neji and Naruto walked towards their girlfriends and joined the conversation till they heard their

coaches starting to call their guys over, so the guys said their good-byes and ran towards their side of the field.

"We're going to go change we'll be back before the game starts okay," said Tenten.

"You played really well sis I took some great pictures for mom and dad to see," said Hanabi.

"Thanks I'm sure mom and dad will want us to send them some,"

"Is it okay if I go watch the game with Konohamaru or do you want me to wait with you till Ino and Tenten come back?"

"You've been hanging out more with him, yeah go ahead I'll be fine," smiled Hinata as her sister started to walk away with a blush on her features.

"Hey Hinata," she didn't need to turn around to see who it was as a deep aching started to harden her heart.

"Hello Sasuke," she responded with an icy pitch.

"I've missed you these past months, I can't take back cheating on you, but I promise it will never happen again I'm so sorry," he caught her off guard as he enclosed her in a hug as he whispered.

"I love you please give me, give us another chance," she shoved herself out of his arms.

"Please don't do this just leave me alone," he knew better then to keep going he turned away and ran towards the field. Hinata stood there feeling a little confused she hated the feeling Sasuke still gave her, she didn't want to think of him anymore she hated herself for being so vulnerable around him. She knew one thing she wasn't confused about Naruto, he cared for her and always made her happy. She was glad when Temari and Matsuri came back from the store with Gatorade's for their guys. Temari gave her a questioning look, but didn't push it because she decided to bring it up later.

Tenten and Ino arrived back just in time before the game started they watched as the team captains went to go shake hands and talk to the referees for captains of Konoha they were Sasuke and Neji for Suna they were Naruto and Gaara. Hinata didn't like the glare Sasuke was giving Naruto but at that moment she knew that he knew Naruto and her were together now. Hinata found it easier than she expected not to think about what Sasuke told her before the game she was too busy cheering on Naruto. Naruto's position was a striker his job was to make the goals and Hinata was very impressed when he got by the last defender and was one on one with the goalie and juked him right than shot the ball into the net. After Naruto was rushed by his team mates to celebrate his goal as he ran back he blew his lavender eyed princess a kiss which made a hint of pink grace her cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by her best friends.

"Psh figures you would both play the same position and be soccer studs its fate," joked Ino as the rest of her friends just nodded at her.

Sasuke scored bumping into Gaara getting him off balance so he could get the ball to score. When he scored he took off his shirt for his celebration, which made his fan girls cheer even louder and a certain indigo haired girl blush. Noticing the blush Naruto started to get heated, he was waiting for an opening through the defense on the corner kick. Jumped higher than the defender trying to header it away from the net Naruto's header made it past the goalie and into the back of the net. When he started to walk back to their half he made a heart shape with his hands towards Hinata, she responded by copying the shape with her hands which made Naruto smile that big smile that always warmed her body, but she did notice some jealous stares from some the girls that came from her school to support the guys soccer team.

The first half was intense Neji scored a tying goal to end an intense half, after the talk with the coach Naruto ran to Hinata. She gave him his water bottle and a Gatorade; she was surprised when he took off his shirt and sprayed himself with the water. Hinata has seen Naruto without a shirt when he came over to swim but, she still blushed at the sight of his abdominal muscles clearly visible.

"Like what you see?" teased Naruto.

"Hmm I'm not answering that." she said with a small smile, and a light shade gracing her cheeks.

"I came to collect my kisses."

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the game?"

Naruto closed the space between them lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss, he could feel her smile into it he hated to end the moment but he had to.

"I'll be back for more," he winked as he started to run back putting on his shirt when he finally reached the field. While Hinata was watching him run she noticed some fan girls checking out her cutie, but what she didn't like was the glare Sasuke was giving him she felt like the game was going to turn into a war zone now.

The second half started and Hinata noticed that Sasuke was now a defender rather than his usual position as a striker. Naruto managed to get another good pass from Shikamaru he started to dribble the ball away from defenders to get a better angel at goal. When he finally found one and was about to launch a blaster of a kick he felt himself get rammed into and found himself on the floor. The referee pulled out the red card and awarded a penalty kick Naruto looked up to see who got the red card 'it's the same guy who was hugging Hinata before the game' he was slow to get up. Hinata looked at him worried as if sensing this he looked at her and gave her a smile which helped settle down her heart. Gaara was set to take the penalty kick which he drilled into the back of the net. Hinata saw Sakura trying to comfort a pissed off Sasuke from experience she knew this was a bad move, but didn't have much time to ponder about what she was feeling now towards Sasuke because her cutie broke free from the defenders and chipped it over the goalie. Sending Hinata another heart she blew him a kiss which he caught as he ran back to restart at the pitch.

The game was over Suna high winning with the score four to two. Sasuke used this chance as her friends started to walk over to their boyfriends to talk to her. Before he could even say anything while he was standing behind her she ran into the arms of a shirtless blonde and was lifted off the ground. Naruto noticed him just standing staring at them so he put Hinata down but still keep his left arm wrapped around her waist as he put out his right hand.

"Hey good game," said Naruto as he still keep his hand extended.

Sasuke glared at him and never extended his hand so Naruto pulled back his hand and let it fall to his side. Sensing the awkward tension he was about to break the ice when Sasuke finally spoke.

"Who's this guy anyways angel please don't tell me he's your rebound, he's supposed to replace me come on Hinata seriously?" said a frustrated Sasuke.

"Names Naruto and as for rebound no I'm like her knight in shining armor isn't that right my princess." Hinata looked at her cutie with amusement and nodded.

"Hinata could we talk?" said an insanely jealous Sasuke.

"No we can't," she said as she leaned in closer to Naruto.

Too angry to say anything he just turned away and started to make his way towards a pink headed girl who looked angry herself.

"When that wasn't awkward at all," joke Naruto as he saw the ebony eyed boy walk to a pink headed girl.

"Please put a shirt on," said Hinata.

"Aww you really don't like what you see?" asked Naruto sadly.

Hinata realizing that he took it in a wrong way wrapped her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes.

"It's not that it's just that other girls are looking at you too and I don't like it," she said never looking away from his sapphire colored eyes, giving her a smirk as he looked into her lavender orbs before he spoke.

"Jealous? Well don't worry I'm all yours no one will ever compare to you my princess," Naruto captured those soft lips first very tenderly, but it soon turned into a passionate kiss.

"Wow you two get a room," joked Hanabi.

They both ripped away from each both blushing while they still looked at each other.

'She's moving on already,' he thought to his self as he drove his Ferrari to drop off a pissed off Sakura home, she was jealous of all the attention he got from the girls when he took off his shirt. He wanted Hinata back Sasuke was really possessive and wasn't really good at sharing Itachi could attest to that. He wasn't sure if he wanted her back because he loved or because someone else had her, either way he wanted her back.

"Can you believe it's already the state champion game?" said a very nervous Temari.

"Time has passed pretty fast," agreed Matsuri, the soccer season was over and they made playoffs this would be their last game

"I'm pumped for this game it's kind of weird playing against Ino and Tenten when we won it last year, but it's exciting they are great competitors," said an excited Hinata.

"Your right it would be pretty cool as a senior to win state," said Temari as she tied her shoelaces.

"I'll try my hardest for all the seniors on the team," said Hinata as she smiled at Temari.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" teased Temari.

"Huh? I don't think so I have everything on," said a confused Hinata.

"You want to impress your in-laws too right?" teased Temari.

"I-I don't know what you're taking about and their not my in-laws," blushed Hinata, her and Naruto have been dating for almost four months.

The game was still zero to zero when the first half ended they were double teaming Hinata when she tried to attack the goal. She loved games that challenge her made the win feel that much better she went to where her family was sitting by the sidelines letting Naruto wrap his arms around her waist in a hug and wrapping her arms around his neck like it was second nature.

"Good game so far sweetie," said Hitomi.

"Thanks mom," she said as she drank her Gatorade.

"They're really making you work for it, so when you have a chance take the shot don't hesitate." said Hiashi.

"Come on princess you don't want to lose the bet do you," said Naruto as he kissed her forehead.

"What bet is that?" asked a curious Hanabi.

"Oh just the same as always," said Naruto as he winked at Hinata.

"Well don't forget next Friday your grandparents are in town and want to meet Hinata," said Kushina.

"Okay mom," replied Naruto.

"Before dinner me and Hiashi are going to go take dad to the golf course," said Minato.

The Hyuga and the Namikaze parents have been doing things together since their kids have been dating they were around the same age and had much in common and really like how happy their children were together. The game was going to start again so Hinata was going to start heading towards the field but Naruto hugged her.

"Good luck babe score a goal for me okay," he said after placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hinata started to run when Naruto finally took a seat next to Hanabi, he noticed his and Hinata's mom looking at Hanabi's camera 'maybe Hanabi took some good pictures of my princess.'

"Hey Hanabi are they looking of the pictures you took of Hinata?"

"Just one do you want to see?" Naruto nodded his head yes to Hanabi he blushed when he saw the picture.

"Wow she looks so beautiful, can I have a copy of this?" said Naruto as he looked of the picture of Hinata in his arms while he gave her a kiss on her forehead, the couple was use to their families taking pictures of them, but they always blushed anyways.

The game was still zero to zero they had to go to overtime until Hinata was finally able to break away from Tenten she faked left and took off right had a clean look at the goal she blasted it into the back of the net. The team ran up to Hinata the game was over, she made the winning goal. Hinata was so excited she ran towards her family and was soon surrounded by those strong arms of her boyfriend, without a care in the word she kissed him she didn't care that people were staring. Sasuke watched the whole game and hated to see his angel in the arms of that idiot sharing a kiss that should have been his he was going to saw him that he was superior to him in this game, that he was the best one for Hinata.

Naruto was pumped up and had penalty of energy after seeing his princess score the winning goal. He led his team through the warm up drills, till the referees called over the captains for the coin toss. 'This guy again the idiot that cheated on my princess' he thought as they smirked at each other. The game wasn't as one sided as it was before both team couldn't score on the other Choji the goal for Suna was blocking every shot and the defenders Gaara and Sai wouldn't let anything by them, and every time Shikamaru would try and give Naruto the ball up top he was covered very well by Konohas defenders of Lee and Kiba, but when they would get by one of the two the Shino the goalie was blocking their shots. Neji and Sasuke were the forwards and they were having a hard time finding space to shot. The first half ended being tied and neither team was letting up Naruto ran to where his princess was with her friends and empty chairs where their parents were sitting.

"Hey babe where's the parents?" asked Naruto.

"They went to get some snacks since its half time they didn't want to miss the game," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist which made her blush.

"You know you're very affectionate in public I'm still getting us to get, but I do like it," she said as she brought her arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Can you blame me when you kiss like that can't help but to steal a kiss in public here and there," he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Man they're putting up a good fight I just need a clear look and I know I can score," He said as he sat down on one of the chairs not letting go of Hinata's waist sitting her on his lap as he drank his Gatorade.

"You know what would be a climatic finish?" said Hinata as she tried to not blush from the stares her friends were giving her.

"What princess?"

"A penalty shot out," she said with the cutest smile.

"Really? You are too cute how did I get so lucky in having such a soccer stud as my girlfriend?" He said as he brought her closer to his chest and chuckled.

"I don't know, but when you find out let me know because I'm still trying to figure that out for myself," she teased before they could kiss their moment was broken when he heard the whistle.

"Well that's my signal to get back wish me luck princess," he said as he took off running.

Sasuke hated watching them together even though he had his arms wrapped around Sakura who has been his girlfriend officially for a months, he actually like Sakura she was smart, sexy, athletic she played basketball, and she was really good in bed. She just wasn't innocent or pure like Hinata and he didn't want that blonde idiot to be the one that takes her innocence away. 'She does look happy though should I just let her go so she can see what else is out there?' he thought as he heard the whistle to head back kissing Sakura one last time he ran off. The second half was the same as the first except Naruto was getting more shots on goal which didn't sit well with Sasuke so he started to play Defense sending Kiba up top to play forward. Still no one scored even after overtime so it went to penalty shot outs. Sasuke would be the fifth guy to shot, he'll be the closer. The guys all before them put them in 'this blonde idiots what's his name again Naruto? Is the closer for the other team perfect now I can show him whose best.' he thought as Naruto was up next. "Come on Hun score the goal for me," cheered his angel with a blush gracing her cheeks she even blew him a kiss. 'Why is she cheering for him? it could get him unfocused she never cheered for me like that, she should know that she's going to make him nervous and get him to mess up, maybe this can be my chance to get her back I mean he'll be mad when he misses the shot,' he thought as the blonde released his shot and got it past the goalie right into the left upper corner. He saw the blonde send his angel a heart like the last time and he just couldn't believe that he didn't mess up. as he was walking up to go kick the ball it was quite Hinata was actually paying attention, but he wanted to know was it because of her feelings for him or because if he missed her boyfriend's team would win. He looked over where Sakura was she just smiled at him didn't cheer. He took his shot, but Choji was already diving that way and punched it over the goal. They lost; he lost 'Did I lose more than a game? Have I lost her?' He questioned as the fans rushed to the players and he saw Hinata in the arms of another and she initiated the kiss she never did that when we were together he always initiated everything 'she's starting to change; I'm losing her' he thought as he walked towards Sakura.

"Hey sexy why didn't you cheer for me," Sasuke was really aggravated but didn't want to show it to his girlfriend because it wasn't her fault no just his.

"You don't like being cheered for it can mess up your concentration," She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He just smiled at her 'she knows me well already' he thought. Even on the drive home he still couldn't get the image of the happy couple out of his head he really should of asked Sakura to stay with him to distract him, but she knew after a lost he liked to be alone he lost more than the game today and he hated losing. He was always use to getting what he wanted and what he wanted was Hinata, but there was something about Sakura the fact that he challenged him on the relationship she was as submissive as Hinata was. Sasuke was having trouble with what love was to him when he could cheat on someone he loves, and he shouldn't string Sakura along because he wants to see if he loves her when he's still trying to get Hinata back. One thing he knew was that he was losing he was second and he hated being second.

The happy couple went out to dinner with their families to celebrate winning state with the addition of Naruto's cousin Konohamaru. Their parents were really proud of their champions and they took so many pictures they probably win frame and keep for themselves. Naruto leaned towards Hinata and whispered in her left ear.

"You know I would think they would mind us being so affectionate towards one another," he whispered. Hinata giggled how he loved that giggle and the fact that he had caused it.

"Maybe they just trust us and know we won't take it any farther than we already are," she whispered back.

"Naruto your father tells me you play basketball too," asked Hiashi.

"Yes sure were the reigning state champions," he answered.

"Hinata is thinking of trying out for the team what can you tell me about the basketball program?" as Naruto started to tell Hiashi about the program, Hinata was content having her boyfriend talk sports with her father and how he still kept hold of her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze even while he talked with her father making sure to still give her attention at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it will be staring more of Naruto's and Hinata's relationship and how its developing most of Naruto's actions are based on my boyfriend and how he won my heart over. As always thanks for reading and reviewing=).**

**Tomorrow we will only give them**

**a leaf of the tree of our love,**

**a leaf which will fall on the earth**

**like if it had been made by our lips**

**like a kiss which falls**

**from the invincible heights**

**to show the fire and tenderness of a true love.**

**-Pablo Neruda, **_**And Because Love Battles**_

* * *

A week after the playoffs Hinata was over at Naruto's house for dinner to meet his family, Naruto was a little nerves for her to meet his family they could be a bit too much sometimes mainly perverts. His Grandpa being the biggest one he knows who started writing erotic books for fun after he retired early and left his father to run the company, second must be his uncle Kakashi who has every copy and is his editor. Needless to say he was nerves picking up Hinata from her house but once she saw her, hair curled with a French braid running through her hair wearing her turquoise meadow grass dress with white braided sandals all of his worries were gone.

"Beautiful as always my princess," he said grabbing her hand and giving it the lightest of kisses.

"Breath taking as always my adorable dork," she said as she took him in, wearing black slacks and a button up white shirt with turquoise pin strips and black leather loafers.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind about meeting my family?" he asked as he got into the car.

"Of course don't worry so much it's so unlike you," she said as she leaned over to give him a peck.

When they arrived Naruto led Hinata to his front door where they walked into his home, Hinata noticed a man with long white hair, a man with silver hair standing right by the threshold of the living room talking about a deadline.

"Grandpa Jiraiya, Uncle Kakashi this is Hinata my girlfriend," Naruto said wishing she could have meet someone else first.

"Hello Hinata, Naruto said you were beautiful but you far exceed that." said Kakashi as he gave her a smile with his eyes his mouth hidden behind a mask.

"Umm thank you," a blushing Hinata said.

"Are you guys bothering my Grandson's beautiful girlfriend, hello I'm Naruto's Grandma Tsunade I hope these two idiots weren't giving you a hard time come lets introduce you to everyone else." She said smiling warmly at Hinata.

"Hey Naruto you did very well with her, though I think she's a bit out of your league," Chuckled Kakashi.

"I could say the same about you and Yuago there son, good job my boy she's defiantly a keeper don't let that one get away," he said winking at Naruto.

"Thanks Grandpa," said Naruto as he walked away to find Hinata.

"Dad you know she's too much for him to handle she developed early, he won't know what to do with her," chuckled Kakashi.

"Come on now my boy do you not remember how Yuago was as a teenager?" smirked Jiraiya leaving him to go sit with everyone else.

The couple took some time alone after dinner which went pretty smooth besides his Grandpa writing stuff down every time Naruto showered Hinata with affection and his Grandma threating him that he better not put any of that in his books. Naruto's family liked Hinata and thought she was good for him would help him mature is what his uncle Kakashi kept saying while his aunt Yuago kept glaring at him with a blush. 'Yeah my family is weird, I hope they didn't scare Hinata away with their questionings,' he was thinking back to when his Grandma was questioning her.

"So Hinata what are your intentions with my grandson are you two serious?"

"Yes ma'am and my intentions are to make him as happy as he's made me," she said blushing.

"You're Naruto's first girlfriend have you had a boyfriend before?" Hinata and Naruto tensed up at this question.

"Yes ma'am I have," she replied evenly.

"Was it serious?" asked a curious Tsunade.

"Umm to me it was," before they could ask her anything else Naruto excused them.

He should have warned her about them questioning her like that so she wouldn't have been so off guard. He had her in his arms her back leaning on his chest as she was deep in thought.

"Hinata I'm sorry for the questions," he whispered in her ear.

"It's okay I get it, besides the talk you had privately with my dad in his den was most probably worst," she said fidgeting with her fingers, he remembered being extremely nervous as her father talked about his family's samurai swords and how well-trained he was with them and to be careful with his precious Hinata.

"Are, are you thinking about him?" he asked noticing her zone off after he remembered his dinner with Hinata's family.

"I would be lying to you if I told you I wasn't," her voice cracking in the middle of her sentence.

"Do you want something else to think about?" she nodded her head, with which he responded by lifting her chin and kissing her with all the passion he has for her like his heart might burst if he didn't kiss her.

"Better?" he asked against her lips, smiling she pressed her lips harder against his feeling a warming sensation take over her body not wanting to stop the couple continued to kiss till they thought it wouldn't be proper staying out any longer and should head back inside. Little did they know that, Jiraiya had seen and heard their exchange and took notes for his an idea for a story for a new book.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto both made the Varsity basketball team by this time they've been together for four almost five months. They were both good at basketball, basketball was actually Naruto's favorite out of the three sports he played, Hinata could never make her mind between the two she played, the couple enjoyed the time they got to spend with each other and they would cheer each other up after a tough lose which didn't happen very often.

"You know who's on the basketball team right Hinata?" asked Temari as they sat across from each other in the bus to Konoha High.

"Tenten?" said Hinata acting like she didn't know who Temari was taking about.

"Hinata you know I'm talking about Sakura I just want to make sure you're okay is all," said Temari with a small smile.

"Of course I'm going to be fine I've been with Naruto for four months now and even though I still have some feeling left for Sasuke we've moved on," she tried to reason with herself.

Hinata still cared somewhat for Sasuke they did spend two years of their lives together, but the best part was that Naruto understood that and didn't harbor hurt feeling towards her for feeling this way. Naruto understands that Sasuke was an important part in Hinata's life, but now it's his turn to win over her whole heart and never break it. The bus finally arrived to their destination.

The team came during the junior varsity guy's team game in the second quarter so they just sat in the bleachers on the visitor's side. Hinata was greeted by some of her friends and when she noticed Sasuke with Sakura sitting on his lap she tried not to stare she really wished Naruto was with her but, his team wouldn't be here till the end of the Junior Varsity boys game. She saw her parents walk in with Hanabi she just got done playing for the Junior Varsity girls' team her game was at Suna High, right behind them was Kushina and Minato. They walked over to her and sat near her except Hanabi who went to go sit next to her. Hanabi noticed something was off with Hinata she was very stiff and trying to focus on the game. Hanabi started to look around when she spotted what was making her sister so tense "Bastard" she whispered as he keep staring this way Hanabi glared at him which caused him to finally look away. She gave her sister's hand a light squeeze to which Hinata faced her and gave her a small smile. 'I knew she still has some feelings so that idiot, but knowing Hinata she most likely feels guilty for thinking of him when she's with Naruto. I know she like Naruto but what if she still feels strongly for that cheater she doesn't give her all to Naruto?' Hanabi stopped think to herself and decided to keep her sister mind off of that idiot who broke her sister's heart.

"Hinata what do you think of Konohamaru?" asked a blushing Hanabi.

"I think he's a really nice boy very similar to Naruto now that I think of it," Hinata smiled looking at Konohamaru who was playing; her boyfriend soon flooded her thoughts.

"Thanks Hanabi I know what you're doing," she whispered as she stopped hugging her sister who just gave her a smile.

During the third Quarter Hinata and the team went into the locker room to get ready for the game. She was putting on her Lavender colored Jordan's, when she noticed a text from her guy.

'Hey princess I'm here I'll be the loudest one cheering for you good luck' just what she needed to bring a smile on her face. The Junior Varsity teams game was over so it was time to warm up Hinata and Temari led the team through lay ups and shooting drills till the referees called for the captains. Hinata was a little surprised to see Sakura with Tenten to speak to the referees; they wished each other a good game and waited for the game to start. Hinata was off to a hot start already making two three point shots and two steals which led to easy lay-ups. all Hinata could hear was her boyfriend cheering every time she made a basket or played good defense saying things like; nice shot babe, nice crossover princess, or when she pact a girl he started to say that's my girl. She love how much attention Naruto always gave her and that he was never embarrassed to be the loudest even at away games just to cheer her on she absolutely loved that about him. Something about Sakura didn't feel right to Hinata nothing to do with Sasuke, but it felt like she was going easy on her not really defending her letting her go by her. Hinata didn't really know much about Sakura just that she was home schooled before she started going here.

The buzzard rang to show that the first half way over, Suna was up by fifteen points.

"Great job babe, keep it up," said Naruto as he gave her a kiss and left for the locker room to get ready for his game.

Sasuke didn't play basketball so he still kept an eye on Hinata when she warmed up and didn't like the fact that Sakura was now in front of Hinata saying something.

"Hey umm Hinata I've been waiting to tell you something for a while, I'm sorry," this completely caught her off guard she didn't expect that.

"If I had known that Sasuke already had a girlfriend I would have never have fallen for him," Hinata wasn't sure how to react she never imagine this to happen.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge just make him happy okay," she said with a sad smile.

"Wow you really are as nice as I hear I'm sure if it wasn't for the Sasuke thing we would have been friends,"

"Yeah I think that's true," Hinata said with a smile.

"Oh and Sakura,"

"Yeah?" responded Sakura

"Quite going easy on me okay?"

"Okay Hinata thanks for accepting my apology," the girls went back to shooting the ball.

"Are you okay Hinata?" asked Temari a little concerned.

"Just fine Temari thanks for asking,"

After their little talk Sakura was playing defense on Hinata making her work for every shot she was taking. The games ended up with Konoha wining by three a very close game. Hinata saw Sasuke stare at her as he walked out hand in hand with Sakura holding her gym back over his shoulder. She quickly looked away as it was her turn to cheer on her sapphire eyed boyfriend.

* * *

Right on midnight Hinata was woken up by her phone, before she could say hello all she could hear was Naruto singing happy birthday to her.

"Thanks Hun," giggled Hinata into the phone put it on speaker and placing it on her pillow.

"Of course princess wanted to be the first to say happy birthday before anyone else did, instead of sending you a text," he said with a chuckle.

"Mission accomplished you're the first," she said with the cutest yawn.

"I hope you'll be able to go back to sleep,"

"Tell me a story, yeah?" she asked with a muffled yawn.

"Okay let's see there once was a very handsome guy named Naruto," he paused because he heard giggles of sleepiness.

"He roamed the world having adventures, but none as important as his adventure to find his beloved," he paused as he vaguely heard the shift in Hinata's breathing becoming long and peaceful. He figured she must have placed the phone beside her on the pillow, she was already in her own world of slumber but he kept going with his story.

"Once he finally found his beloved a girl with mesmerizing eyes, skin as bright as the moon, red lips as soft as silk, but her eyes were dull her heart torn," he paused to see if she was indeed asleep, continuing the story with his eyes becoming heavy

"He knew her heart belonged to another that it wasn't fully his, but he had fallen for her whole heartily knowing and accepting this. To him her love, her affection, her happiness was worth fighting for. He began courting her repairing her heart with every smile, a smile that melts the heart, and her laugh as innocent as a child's. Slowly but surely he won his beloveds heart, he couldn't swear that the sky wouldn't be cloudy or rain or that it would be forever sunny. He promised that with one look in his eyes there she would find it, his heart forever hers, never wavering but always accepting and loving deeply like the sea itself," he stopped with a yawn feeling a wave of sleepiness hit him.

"Happy Birthday my beloved, good night and sweet dreams," he said in a low tone as he drifted to join her in the world of dreams.

Hinata was woken up at six by Hanabi jumping on her in bed.

"Happy Birthday Sis come on get ready mom's making your favorite red velvet waffles with turkey bacon," she said getting off of Hinata.

"Okay I'm awake let me just get in the shower okay," Hanabi nodded her head and left her so she can get ready.

Hinata took a quick shower dried off her hair and French braided some of her hair and left the rest of it straight. She went into her closet to put on a white ribbed tank and her dark blue skinny jeans pulled over her head an oversized sweater colored black, white, and grey that had a reindeer and snowflake pattern. She slipped on some white leg warmers and her gray blowfish boots she got for Christmas and headed downstairs. Their Christmas tree was still up along with all the Christmas decoration, they always put them away the day after Hinata's birthday because she loves the Christmas lights. She saw her parents and Hanabi in the kitchen her mom making breakfast, her father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper and Hanabi sitting on the island's stools waiting for breakfast.

"It's your birthday Hinata happy birthday Hinata," her mother sang as she gave her a tight hug and gave her cheeks a kiss.

"Happy birthday Hinata," said her father giving her a hug and kissing her on the forehead

"What's on the agenda today sweetheart?" asked Hitomi.

"Lunch with friends and ice skating after, and to finish off dinner with family," she said as she sat down to eat.

After breakfast Hinata went upstairs when she got a text message from Naruto telling her he'll be there in fifteen. She put on her white wool double-breasted coat, and grabbed her white gloves and ear muffs. There was a knock on her bedroom door and when she got out of her closet she saw a big balloon that was singing happy birthday, and standing next to them was her Naruto wearing a white turtle neck with a black slim fit wool coat, dark blue jeans, a black scarf and black gloves with black military style boots.

"Happy birthday gorgeous," he said as he encasing her in a hug.

"Thanks again Hun, oh and sorry about sleeping on you last night," she said with a small smile.

"It's okay really, are you ready I told our friends we'd meet them,"

"Yeah let me just grab my purse,"

They drove to the Sushi restaurant where their friends were seated in their reserved area already, Shikamaru, Temari, Matsuri, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Choji, and Sai. They all got up from their sets and took turns hugging and wishing Hinata a Happy birthday. They ate and joked around the girls ended up sitting with each other and talked while all the guys tried to see who could eat the most which ended up being Choji. They were already having dessert which was a birthday cake they all sang happy birthday to Hinata. After eating cake they wanted Hinata to open the presents they got her, she received cloths, boots, running shoes, Harry Potter box set, and the Hush, Hush saga box set. Hinata hugged everyone and thanked them for her gifts. They guys helped Naruto load up his car with her gifts, while the girls stood around the car and talked.

"How's the birthday girl enjoying herself?" asked Tenten.

"Very much thanks for spending time with me," smiled Hinata giving all the girls a hug.

"Of course we would spend today with you what are friends for?" said Ino as Hinata hugged her.

"Are you ready for the next part of your birthday outing?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, but Naruto wouldn't tell me what it was," pouted Hinata

"He wants it to be a surprise even had us promise not to say anything," said Matsuri.

"You ladies ready were done," said Naruto as the rest of the guys went to the girls to see if they were ready. they all got in to they're cars Choji drove with Temari and Shikamaru, Shino went with Kiba and Ino, Kankuro drove with Gaara, and Lee along with Sai Drove with Tenten and Neji.

"Princess put the blindfold on now please?" said Naruto wanting to keep the place a surprise.

"Do I have too Hun?" pouted Hinata.

"Come on babe please for me, that cute little pout of yours isn't going to work," chuckled Naruto.

"Fine, fine I'll put it on," said Hinata with a giggle.

Naruto drove while Hinata sang along to Harlem by New Politics, 'she's so perfect to me the way she laughs her smile her singing without a care in the world how I love her' he thought as they finally got to their destination.

"Were here beautiful," he said leading her out of the car and untied the blindfold, she saw her friends waiting for them putting on their ice skates.

"Ice skating, I haven't ice skated in so long," she hugged Naruto and gave him a deep kiss Naruto wrapped Hinata in his arms. "Best surprise ever," she said taking his hand leading him to get ice skates.

The group skated and tried showing each other what they could do, but to Naruto no one was as graceful as Hinata who was spinning and even racing against their friends.

"How is it that you're good at everything you do," Naruto said hugging her from behind.

"My father wanted me to be well-rounded," she said with a huge smile gracing her lips, Neji pointed the couple out and Tenten took the chance to take a photo of them ice skating. After skating for an hour they returned the skates and started to walk towards their cars, saying goodbye to Hinata and that they'd see her at the New Year's party. Naruto took Hinata home he was invited to join the family dinner, Hinata went to her closet to look for her dress. Naruto waited for her to change he was lying on her bed with his feet on the floor. Hinata came out in a cream tube top high low dress that had sparkles all over the top part.

"What do you think?" she said twirling around for Naruto.

"You always look good in whatever you wear babe," Naruto said with a huge grin on his face with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, but your just saying that because your my boyfriend," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I say it because it's true princess," he said bring his lips on hers and kissed her deeply with every bit of love he had.

"Thanks for making this day perfect well let's go downstairs and eat my Grandparents should be coming and Neji and my Uncle should be here already," she said taking his hands.

The couple enjoyed the dinner and Hinata got her gifts first then had cake. The dinner was over and she was with Naruto in the theater room watching the second part of Harry Potter Deathly Hallows she was leaning against Naruto who was stroking her hair, he was allowed to stay till midnight he wanted to spend the last few minutes of her birthday with her.

"Thanks for today Hun," said Hinata.

"Of course princess this is your first birthday we're together," he said looking at her and smiling. 'He's everything I've ever wanted in a boyfriend caring, sweet, funny, and confident. He's really attractive at that I'm really starting to fall for my Hun.' Hinata thought as she gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, he's alarm went off midnight exactly.

"Well that my signal my time's up," Hinata walked him to the door said their good-bye and gave each other one last kiss and Naruto drove off. 'I really do want to be with Naruto, I miss him already his kisses, his smile, his loud laugh that fills any room, and the way he just knows what I need when I needed it I guess I have to wait till tomorrow to see him' she thought as she made into her bed to sleep after her favorite birthday so far.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and the Naruto was leading Hinata to the dance floor where she placed her hands around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. It was the annual New Year's party that the Yamanaka family threw. This was Naruto's first one and his parents came with his grandparents, Ino always took care of the guest list and as much as she didn't want to invite Sasuke she still had to send an invitation to his parents they were just in luck he didn't show with his parents and his older brother Itachi. Hinata was relieved that he wasn't here but did have an awkward moment with Sasuke's mother who didn't know they weren't together anymore and would be having a conversation with her young man. Naruto was even more out of place as Sasuke's mom asked who he was. Itachi just looked at the couple as if he was calculating something but after he smiled at the both of them.

"I'm glad you're happy Hinata and it was a pleasure to see you again Naruto," he said as he went to go find his friends.

"You know Itachi?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah he's friends with my cousins Nagato and Yahiko they're good friends have their own club sort of deal called Akatsuki," he said "I didn't know that Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother."

"Let's dance?" asked Hinata hoping to avoid any talk of Sasuke.

It was close to midnight and every adult had a glass of wine in their hand and the teens had sparkling cider. Everyone started to count down from ten and when they finally reached one everyone screamed happy 'New Year!', and kissed their dates, wives or husbands, boyfriends or girlfriends. Hinata was the first to break the kiss.

"Thanks for making this year just that much better, thank you for choosing me I guess is all I'm trying to say," she said with a blush

"Picking you? There has never been anyone else for me but you, and only you." he said capturing her lips in yet another kiss. Hinata felt like her heart might burst if she stopped kissing Naruto his kisses both calmed her and drove her mad by making her crave more. She knew Naruto was winning her over and she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"Why'd you stop?" she question as she pouted.

"More?" questioned Naruto with a huge smile.

Hinata kissing him again before he got his answer, she didn't care if people were starting to stare or if Sasuke's mother was watching her she broke the kiss and kissed him on his cheek and whispered for only them to hear "more" he smiled and kissed her one last time when he noticed his grandpa giggling like a little school girl writing notes down on one of his pocketbook.

* * *

The couple we're celebrating their six month anniversary on the twenty-eighth of January that fell on a Saturday. Naruto had a picnic set up for them thanks to some help from his mother for helping make the food, he had the picnic set up on a little heal with a tree to lean on to watch the sunset. He made sure he brought his iPod and his speaker to listen to Hinata's favorite songs luckily it was just warm enough to be out, when they were eating they chatted for a bit.

"I have to say cutie I'm impressed didn't have you pegged as the romantic type, your even playing all my favorite songs,"

"I'm a romantic at heart. Yeah I made a playlist of all the songs form the summer and the ones you tell me you like it's under my princess,"

Naruto sat leaning on against the tree with his legs open so Hinata could sit and lean herself on him; he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. When Lana Del Rey's Song Young and Beautiful started to play through the speakers Hinata sang along.

'**I've seen the world**

**Done it all**

**Had my cake now**

**Diamonds, brilliant**

**In Bel Air now**

**Hot summer nights, mid-July**

**When you and I were forever wild**

**The crazy days, city lights**

**The way you'd play with me like a child'**

'**Will you still love me **

**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

**Will you still love me**

**When I got nothing but my aching soul?**

"**I will," whispered Naruto**

**I know you will, I know you will**

**I know that you will**

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?'**

"I will," whispered Naruto planting a soft kiss on Hinata's neck.

'**I've seen the world, lit it up**

**As my stage now**

**Channeling angels in the new age now**

**Hot summer days, rock n' roll**

**The way you play for me at your show**

**And all the ways I got to know **

**Your pretty face and electric soul'**

"You think I'm pretty?" teased Naruto.

'**Will you still love me **

**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

**Will you still love me**

**When I got nothing but my aching soul?**

"**I will," answered Naruto.**

**I know you will, I know you will**

**I know that you will**

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?'**

"I will," whispered Naruto

'**Dear lord, when I get to heaven**

**Please let me bring my man**

**When he comes tell me that you'll let him in**

**Father tell me if you can **

**Oh that grace, oh that body**

**Oh that face makes me wanna party**

**He's my sun; he makes me shine like diamonds'**

"I'm your sun huh?" Naruto chuckled.

'**And will you still love me**

**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

**Will you still love me**

**When I got nothing but my aching soul? **

"**Of course princess," whispered Naruto.**

**I know you will, I know you will**

**I know you will**

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful**

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer**

**Beautiful?**

**Will you still love me when I'm not**

**Young and beautiful?'**

"I will just one thing princess you'll always be beautiful to me even when we're not young anymore," he leaned in and shared a kissed when they withdrew from the kiss, Naruto got up and reached into the picnic basket pulling out two packages.

"I have one more trick under my sleeve," he said handing Hinata a package.

"Wishing lanterns," she read the package out loud.

"Open it princess," he said as he had an orange lantern with her.

Hinata opened hers was a lavender colored Lantern Naruto went back to the basket and took out a long lighter out then he assembled both of their lanterns.

"We light them up and make a wish when we let them go, women first princess," Hinata let go of her lantern.

'I wish that I can soon give my whole heart to Naruto,' she wished as she saw her lantern go higher. Naruto was next he let his 'I wish that Hinata will finally give me her whole heart and be just mine,' he looked over to his girlfriend and was curious to ask.

"What did you wish for?" asked Naruto curiously.

"If I tell you it won't come true," she teased.

"Not even if I do this?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her, Hinata started to lace her fingers with his blonde hair.

"How about now princess?" he winked at her.

"Nope nice try," she went back in for a kiss.

"You're so beautiful, and as much as I would just like to keep a hold of you I have to get you back home princess," he said letting her go.

"Fine let's go your no fun," she pouted which soon turned into a huge smile.

Naruto packed everything up folded the blanket and placed it on top of the basket and held it with his right hand and held his princesses hand with his left and they started to walk towards his Lambo. They small talked on the way to Hinata's house, once they arrived Naruto parked and opened her door for her and led her to the door and gave her a kiss.

"Did you have fun princess?" he said as he broke their kiss.

"Of course my adorable dork," she said as she kissed him again, but was short lived when the light started to flicker.

"I guess that's my sign to head home good night my princess sweet dreams." he said giving her a peck.

"Nighty night sweet dreams cutie," Hinata gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and he walked towards his car and she walked up the stairs.

Hinata just made it into her room when she noticed Hanabi sleeping on her bed waiting for her to get back home.

"Hanabi Wake up," she said lightly moving her sister.

"Hinata how was it?" she questioned.

"It was something I certainly won't forget," she said as she sat next to her sister.

"I'm glad you deserve to be happy after what you've been through,"

"I'm starting to really fall for Naruto and when I'm not with him I miss him, but sometimes I still think about Sasuke and I feel horrible that he still has a piece of my heart," Hinata said as the guilt unfurled in her chest, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry please that doesn't make you a bad person sweetie, you actually like Naruto you're not using him to get back at that cheating idiot," assured Hanabi.

"How is it that my little sister is always giving me real good relationship advice?" sniffed Hinata.

"What can I say I'm wise beyond my years anyways tell me all the details of your date," Hinata told her sister all about her day with Naruto and couldn't help but smile as she thought about her adorable dork.

* * *

"Please just one more picture," asked the mothers.

"Come on honey let them go we have enough pictures." said Minato.

"Minato's right we don't want them to be late, oh and Naruto no later than midnight okay," Said Hiashi.

"Yes sir," Naruto and Hinata said by to their parents and walked out to the horse carriage he rented for the prom. Naruto let Hinata in first, her hair in a neat up do with a few strands of hair falling to frame her face, she really did look like a princess in her turquoise strapless jeweled high low prom dress, with her white string bow princess stiletto high heels. Naruto walked over to the other side of the carriage to take his place next to his princess. 'He looks really good in a suit,' she though Naruto took his place next to her and interlaced their fingers. He was wearing a black Armani button up dress up shirt, with turquoise vest and tie and his black Armani suit with his black Armani shoes. The couple chatted and joked around with each other till they arrived at prom, their friends were waiting for them they also rented horse carriages. Gaara with Matsuri were leaning against a wall talking, Temari was fixing Shikamaru's tie will he said it was too troublesome to fix. Choji's date was a girl named Ayame who Naruto set him up with. Kankuro's date was one of the senior cheerleader who had an off and on type of relationship her name was Pakura. The prom theme was wonderland, the entrance was a dark tunnel like structure that had strobe lights, once inside the group grabbed a table and started dancing once they liked a song playing. They would all dance and take breaks getting refreshments or going to the chocolate bar.

"You look like an actual Disney Princess you know," commented Naruto as the couple was the only ones taking a break and sitting at the table.

"Oh yeah? Which one? You look very handsome yourself," said Hinata as she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

"It would be unfair to pick one they don't do you justice, for example; you're compassionate, trusting and sweet-natured like Snow White. You're gentle, soft-spoken and have a keen sense of humor like Cinderella. You're graceful and fond of your family like Aurora you're also spirited and independent like Ariel. You're loyal, intelligent, and lovely like Belle, you're generous, exotic, and have integrity like Jasmine. You're adventurous, playful, and brave like Pocahontas, you're courageous, and you hate disappointing those you love," he said with a chuckle, Hinata leaned in and whispered over the music.

"You sure know a lot about Disney Princesses," giggled Hinata.

"Yeah my grandma use to put on the movies a lot as a child hoping I wouldn't turn out as a pervert like my grandpa or uncle," chuckled Naruto as he brought his hand up to stroke Hinata's cheek he continued by saying. "I think it's helped me though after all I have my own princess right in front of me," he said as he kissed her shortly before they were interrupted.

"I think they're going to announce prom king and queen along with prince and princess," said Temari as she walked over to them at the table, they went to go join the rest of their friends.

"Okay the moment you've all been waiting for first off we'll start with the juniors prince and princess and finish off with the seniors king and queen if your name is called please come up on the stage." said their teacher Iruka. "Your Prince is Naruto Namakazi," there were cheers and high fives given as he walked up on the stage "and your princess is Hinata Hyuga," more cheers and hugs were given as she waked up on stage. "And know your King and Queen, your king is Kankuro No Sabaku," cheers and high fives were exchanged, "your queen is Pakura No Shakuton, and now for the tradition spotlight dance," said Iruka as the couples walked off the stage to dance.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who knows you're a princess," he whispered as they swayed back and forth.

"Well if I'm a princess what does that make you huh my prince?" asked Hinata as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Lucky, it makes me lucky," he said with a grin the couple danced till the last song.

They all went in their separate carriages to head their own ways after they said good-bye to each other when the prom ended at eleven. Naruto made sure to get Hinata home before midnight the couple kissed goodnight at the door and parted their separate ways

"A perfect finish to a perfect night," they both whispered as Hinata walked upstairs and Naruto walked to the horse carriage he rented hoping it wouldn't turn back into a pumpkin proving his perfect night was just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for not updating as quickly as before, here's chapter five hope you all enjoy wanted to get it just right. Many thanks to all who've shown interest in my story I've had the idea for this chapter and have been writing parts down when they come to me let me know what you guys think. Oh and thanks again to everyone whose read, followed, and reviewed. **

"**It's like she has her heart in her hand and it's broken. **

**She's holding it out and showing me all the little pieces.**

**Or maybe it's my heart."- Nyrae Dawn, **_**Façade**_

* * *

With only three weeks left of school Hinata was driving over to Naruto's house he was home sick today for a third day she went over every day so far, with her she had his homework and his favorite dish she made miso pork ramen. 'I'm here Hun,' she texted and got a text back saying 'let yourself in please parents are still at work,' she let herself in a went upstairs to his room opening to see Naruto in bed with a blanket over his bottom half of his body showing a shirtless Naruto with a huge grin.

"Hey princess, please tell me no homework today?" he said with such a hopeful smile.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint," she said handing him his homework.

"You never disappoint, I wish they'd lay off the homework the school years almost over anyways," he said looking at the assignments.

"Come on Hun, you know this year is important for college just hang in there for me," she said sitting on his bed.

"Fine, but only because you asked," he said snaking his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I see you're feeling better," she said allowing herself the feel of his arms around her.

"Yeah a lot better, my fevers down I'm sure I'll be back in school tomorrow," he said nuzzling his face into her long indigo hair.

"I brought you some ramen too,"

"You're the best, but you probably already knew that," he chuckled

"True, but I do love hearing you say it," she teased as she pulled away to get the package she brought that carried the ramen here.

"Go get a shirt on and meet me downstairs and bring your homework I brought mine too so we can do it together," she said walking to his door.

"Yes ma'am," he said getting up when she walked out his room.

Naruto was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, feeling like pulling somewhat of a prank on Hinata he grabbed a white V-neck shirt and went down stairs to the dining room; there he saw her sitting with her AP biology book out and her notes, her hair up in a messy bun. She had his ramen all set up for him as well.

"Thanks princess," he said as he walked to the table.

"You're welcome, umm I think you forgot to put on pants," she said with a blush.

"Nope you said to put on a shirt, so I did," he said with a grin.

"I didn't know you were just in your boxers I would have told you to put bottoms on too," she said trying to pay attention to her homework.

Naruto sat down next to her and ate his ramen while looking over his homework. They sat there for almost an hour now both almost done with homework.

"How's the track team princess?" asked Naruto as he put his homework away in his backpack

"It's good have state already, running the mile, and two relays. How's golf states this week too right?" asked Hinata as she

"Yeah, Gaara and I made state," he said as he washed his ramen bowl.

"Are you done with your homework Hun?"

"Yeah, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sounds good, but you have to go put on some bottoms now,"

"Done and done," he said with a chuckle.

"I'll meet you in the movie room," she said as she gave him a quick kiss before he ran upstairs to change.

"What are we watching?" asked Naruto as he walked into his family's movie room with a pair of black Nike basketball shorts.

"Life of Pi," she said as she pressed play as Naruto sat next to her in the love seat.

Naruto was content watching the movie with his girlfriend leaning on him, but he had the urge to kiss her lucky for him Hinata was craving his kisses. He was surprised when Hinata climbed on him and was giving him a deep kiss. Not to be outdone Naruto kissed her back intensify the kiss, Naruto nibbled on Hinata's bottom lip granting him access to her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, these make out sessions were becoming more frequent at first Hinata would start it off, but she hasn't lately because Naruto would start their sessions. Braking the kiss Naruto started to plant butterfly kisses all along Hinata's jawline and neck, he could never get enough of her, her skin was so soft and her lips were always so sweet. He had a tendency to suck and nibble on her skin which would always leave a mark so he would make sure to stop before he left her anything, but on days like this when he would hear little moans coming from her he couldn't resist. Hinata knew that Naruto was going to leave behind a hickey, but at the moment she didn't care she was lost in him completely, his lips trailing down her neck and collar bone. His left hand was on her lower back while the other was firmly on her butt, because Hinata was straddling Naruto's hips she knew he as was excited as she was. she always had this blissful feeling of love when she was with him in his arms, in his presence when he laughed his loud joyous laugh, even when she would sleep when she was wrapped in her arms she would have the sweetest dreams of him. She knew that she loved him.

"Naruto I…"

"Naruto we're home!" they heard Naruto's mother yell out.

Hinata got off of Naruto and was blushing while Naruto's face flushed from all the attention he was giving Hinata. Hinata placed her head on his shoulders and he put an arm on her shoulders and kissed her on the temple. They had to cover themselves with a blanket to hide the tent that was still pitched in Naruto's pants. Naruto's parents came in to see if Hinata was staying for dinner, but she had to go over to her uncles for dinner so she left the Namakazi residence. Kushina noticed the two and told Minato it was time for the talk with Naruto so after dinner when Naruto went up to his room to shower he came out of his bathroom dress in his pajama bottoms and a white cotton shirt just in time to hear a knock on his door.

"Come in," Naruto said as he sat on his bed.

"Hey son, so your mother and I think it's time to have the talk."

"The talk?" he asked confused.

"The sex talk," Minato chuckled.

"Oh that talk," he said embarrassed.

"I know you know what sex is and how one goes about it, I just want to tell you always use protection and I brought you these," he handed Naruto a box.

"These are all of grandpa's books," he said looking into the box.

"Yeah I think they could be of service they show you different ways in pleasing a woman," said Minato with a smile as he walked towards the door leaving a blushing Naruto with the books thinking that their talk went a lot better than his did with his father.

* * *

The school year came to a close Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Tenten, and Neji graduated and were all going off to college braking up their group for now. Kiba was having a get together to celebrate the graduations and finally becoming seniors, which to all of his friends meant a huge house party. It was going to take place on the Saturday of the week schools were holding the graduation ceremonies, when his mom and sister were going to be gone for the weekend for an animal convention. Everyone was excited because something eventful always happens at one of Kiba's parties. The best friends decided to go shopping to find dresses for the party. Ino found a backless tribal blue and black dress that reached mid-thigh the same color blue as her eyes. Tenten found herself a red and white high low dress the halter top was red and the bottom red. Temari found a dress the same style as Tenten's dress with the top being a cheetah pattern and the bottom color was black. Hinata found a lacy white halter top dress that was mid-thigh and flared a bit she paired it up with a blue vest with silver spikes on the top part where her shoulders would be under; it's the same sapphire color of her guy's eyes. Satisfied with their buys the girls started to walk towards the food court where their boyfriends were waiting for them to finish picking out their outfit for the party.

"All done?" asked Neji as he saw the girls walking towards the table.

"Yeah Hun bun," said Tenten as slide next him and gave him a kiss.

"We are going to look so hot," squealed Ino.

"You do that on purpose so guys check you out to make me jealous," growled Kiba.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru watching Kiba and Ino glare at each other.

"Those two just like fighting for the make-up sex," whispered Temari which made Shikamaru blush, they all got up and started walking towards their cars.

Naruto encased Hinata in his arms as they walked so he was behind her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You know that no matter what you wear guys check you out."

"I could say the same about you; you do after all have fan girls." she said as Naruto opened the passenger door for her.

"I do get a bit solicitous," she said as she leaned over and gave him a peck.

"Solicitous, looks like all that SAT prep really stuck, so you get just a bit jealous huh," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah maybe a lot a bit," she said in an innocent tone.

"Man you're too cute," they both laughed as they drove off.

* * *

"Hey Sakura how was your flight? Good I'm glad to hear it, yeah just got back from the gym. Thanks for letting me know you got there safely behave yourself okay. I miss you already okay I'll talk to you later love you too bye." Sasuke put his phone on his night stand and headed towards the shower. He was tempted to call Karin to come over and keep him company, but he didn't want to cheat on Sakura after they got back together when she found out that he was cheating on Hinata with her. Instead he thought about Kiba's party and decided he'll crash the party and hopefully gets to see his angel being how she still won't answer his calls or texts.

Naruto drove over to pick up his princess to drive to Kiba's party. Naruto reached Hinata's front door wearing a button up sapphire shirt with a white V-neck shirt with straight leg faded blue jeans with white slip on Vans. He was met by those lavender orbs and that bright smile of hers. Then he saw what she was wearing, knowing full well he was going to glare at guys tonight for checking out his princess.

"Beautiful as always my princess," he said taking her hand and giving her a kiss and leading her to his car.

When they arrived to Kiba's house you could hear the house music already from outside luckily Kiba's family lives out pretty far from their neighbors, when they walked inside they saw Ino and Kiba walking towards them hand in hand.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto glad you guys could make it, I know you guys don't drink so I have mineral waters for you guys downstairs and plenty of sodas for you guys in the kitchen." said Kiba.

"Thanks Kiba," Said Hinata and Naruto with a smile.

They followed Kiba and Ino to the rest of their friends the only ones missing were Gaara and Matsuri. They were all sitting down talking but once they saw Hinata and Naruto they greeted them and made room for them. The girls grabbed their guys and started to dance all the single guys found girls to dance with. Kiba and Ino were really getting into dancing that the couple went upstairs to Kiba's room to finish off what they started downstairs, while Akamaru was standing watch. Everyone else was still dancing or sitting down drinking and talking. Hinata and Naruto were dancing, Naruto was irritated that guys were trying to hit on Hinata or dance with her even though it was pretty obvious she was with Naruto. Hinata was making sure to give all her attention to Naruto while they danced, but there were other girls who were trying to dance on Naruto while she was. She grabbed his hand and led him off the dance; she leaned up against the living room wall

"What's with that little frown princess," chuckled Naruto.

"Those girls were dancing on you." she said with a little pout that made Naruto think she was just the cutest.

"Really I was just focusing on you princess," he said going in to claim those full soft lips.

"You're so clueless with girls Hun," she said breaking the kiss.

"That maybe so, but at least I'm not clueless to you princess my girl," He said before he once again claimed Hinata's lips, then giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're trying to distract me with your kisses," she whispered.

"Maybe, is it working?" he asked breathing against her neck.

She sought out his lips and kissed him, she didn't care if people saw them she was last in him. His kisses were intoxicating she loved feeling him so near; he had her against the wall one arm wrapped on her lower back the other on the wall. Her senses were full of him his touch his lips on hers, his smell that always reminded her of sunshine, the growling like sounds he always made when they made out, or when she would open her eyes to prove this wasn't a dream only to have him give her an intense stare of longing. She had her hands interlaced with some of his hair 'it's like I'm trying to kiss the words right down to his heart I love you I want to say, but I don't want to break this moment of our lips merging into one,' she thought as Naruto stopped the kissing to catch his breath, his face flushed.

"Naruto I…"

"Namakazi I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from kissing my little cousin like that when I'm around," said Neji

"Come on love muffin don't be a cock blocker," she teased.

"Tenten, what have I told you about those nicknames in public and I was only doing my job as her cousin," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"What nicknames honey pants?" she said while she took a sip from her cup, the couple moved away as Tenten kept egging Neji on.

"I guess Neji has a point," he said giving her that fox like grin that she loved.

"I'm a go get us some drinks really thirst after having your lips attack mine, I'll be right back," he said placing a kiss on her right cheek.

"Okay, but I think you mean your lips attacked mine," she said giving him a kiss that turned into a smile.

"I'm a go before you use your lips to convince me otherwise, not that I would need much convincing," he chuckled as he walked away.

"Hey angel you look hot, that was quit a scene you two made," said someone she knew before she look up into those onyx colored eyes.

"Hello Sasuke," she said backing off a few steps back.

"Are you having fun? I don't remember you dancing like that when we were together, or being so bluntly affectionate in public."

"Well a lot has changed since then," she said as calmly as she could.

"I'm more than sure he enjoys you grinding on him as well as making out with you," he says with jealousy laced into every word stepping closer to her.

"Where's Sakura?" she asked hoping that would make him back off.

"She's doing some studies in France," he responded proudly.

"I bet you really miss her then," not sure why she said this.

"Not as much as I've been missing you though," he said as he got closer.

"Please don't say things like that, I'm not giving in this time," she said turning away.

"Please don't be in love with someone else," he said as he captured Hinata into a hug.

"Do you still love me angel?" he asked bringing his face closer to Hinata's.

Hinata was shocked about being in Sasuke's arms again she didn't register what was happening Sasuke was kissing her. Once she snapped out of it she slapped him, which surprised him he was hoping that she would kiss him back.

"You still love me," he smirked at her as he was rubbing where she slapped him.

Naruto just saw his princess being kissed by Sasuke and he was consumed with rage, but when he heard 'You still love me' his chest felt overwhelmingly heavy, but he still walked up to a smirking Sasuke and punched him right on the jaw. This sparked a fight which leaded to both boys throwing punches, both managing to connect to each other's faces and both getting body shots in. Naruto tripped on something and fell Sasuke taking the opportunity to kick Naruto on his side. Hinata was screaming for help and for them to stop. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg as he tried to kick him again and threw him on the ground with him the two were now rolling around on Kiba's living room floor throwing punches at each other there was a group of people in circling them which made it harder for Neji and Lee to separate them. When they finally got them apart Neji and Gaara held back Naruto who had a busted lip and what looked like a bruise forming on his cheek while Lee and Kiba held Sasuke who had a black eye and a busted lip they were both struggling to get to each other.

"Why are you with her when she doesn't even love you?" asked Sasuke as Lee and Kiba lead him to the front door. When they came back Neji let go of Naruto and Kiba called the party off they all left Hinata and Naruto alone for a bit to talk. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's his arms just remained by his sides and his head was down.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," was all Hinata could whisper as she reached up to touch his face he was looking away from her as he spoke

"Is it true?" he said in a low yet steady voice.

"Is what true?" she asked knowing what he was going to ask

"Do you still love him?" he asked venom seeping in with his words, Hinata was taken aback by the way he spoke to her and didn't respond fast enough.

"Why are you with me if you still love him?" he kept her at arm's length, she looked up the and saw his sapphire eyes that were always as bright as the sun for the first time cold and glossy

"Why be with me when you don't love me? I knew you were in love with him but I thought I would be able to win over your heart little by little, but I guess I was just an idiot thinking that," he said angrily.

"Please just let me…"

"Let you explain why you love your precious Sasuke?" he looked her right in the eyes, her still lavender orbs were glossy and he could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Hinata I…"

"Just go please," she said looking away from him.

"Is that what you want?" he said a bit hurt.

"No I want to talk this out, but it's what's best you won't let me explain," she said looking into his eyes, his hand reached up to whip the stray tear that escaped and was running down her cheek.

"Hinata I'm… do you want a ride home?" he asked with as much tenderness he could muster he hated when his princess cried; he was surprised when she whispered yes. They said good-bye to their friends the girls were worried when they saw Hinata's eyes but decided to ask her later. The drive to Hinata's house was tense and for the first time awkward, Hinata felt like she was suffocating from the silence she would sneak glances at Naruto but he always had his eye on the road. Naruto could feel her gaze fall on him but he couldn't look at her, he was still hurt and angry but he didn't want to say the wrong things that would hurt her and make her cry. He was glad when they finally arrived to Hinata's house and was going to go open her door but she got out before he had the chance to and was already walking to her door with him behind.

"Can you stay please?" it was barely a whisper once they made it to her front door.

"You know I can't I don't want to say anything else that's going to make you cry I'm angry, jealous, and above all hurt and I'm try real hard not to take it out on you okay I need to calm down and I can't do that here." he said looking away from her.

"I'm sorry Naruto," turning the door knob to go inside.

"Good Night Hinata get some sleep," he said already turning towards his car.

"Nighty night Hun," she said knowing he heard her; she went upstairs once she saw him drive off in the distance.

* * *

"She still loves him I thought by now she would have lost that feeling, but they were together for two years he was her first love or should I say is her first love. I should have stayed to talk, but I didn't want to say anything without thinking things through. I know my princess won't get any sleep she can never fall asleep when someone's upset with her." when he arrived home he went straight to his room upstairs to avoid his parents. He took off his shirts, socks, shoes, and pants and put them away, he stopped at the mirror to see the damage busted lip a bit of bruising on his cheek nothing compared to the feeling that was coiling around his heart. Walked towards his bed but didn't get under his cover just laid there looking at their pictures of them together. He loved looking at them before going to sleep. He had action pictures from Hanabi that she took of Hinata playing soccer and basketball; he also had a picture of them kissing on the Ferris wheel thanks to Ino. The picture they took on their six month anniversary and the picture Hanabi took of them where he held her and kissed her forehead during her half time. His favorite was of them on Hinata's birthday when they went ice skating she was like an angel with wings on the ice. "We look so happy together does she really like me or was I really just a rebound? I don't believe she's that kind of girl she's too nice to use someone like that, but he said she still loves him could I have really been just a puppet in her game? Then there's those boxes marked Sasuke in her closet I've wanted to ask about. Saw them last movie night I let my curiosity get the best of me and opened them up and saw it was pictures and gifts. I have to ask why she still has all of their stuff of them together it's almost been a year sense they've broken up. Ugh I'm such an idiot believing she could fall for me when she was in love with someone else. Uncle Kakashi was right I'm out of my league, but I love her and if that means letting her go so she can be happy even if it isn't with me, could I really let her, is it really better to know what love is than never knowing at all? Because right know I wish I didn't know this hurt knowing who you love doesn't love you but loves another. I've been trying to put a broken heart back together never thought I'd get one too, " He eventually was fading into slumber as his eyelids became heavy like all the questions he had were weighing them down.

Hinata went into her closet took off her vest and dress slipped of her shoes and took off her bra. Grabbed an orange T-shirt that was long enough to cover her boy shorts underwear, and then went into her bathroom to wash her face and grab her hair in a ponytail. Going through her routine was enough to keep her thoughts at bay till she finally reached her bed; she got under her covers and laid there. "I know I won't get much sleep I never can when someone's upset with me, I can't believe how this night turned out I should of stopped him as soon as he had me in his arms I was just in shock of being so close to him it didn't feel the same didn't get that same warm feeling coursing through my body like when Naruto holds me. I miss him I was really hoping he would come up with me, the look in his eyes I've never seen him look so hurt I really messed up tonight. I don't know what to do about Sasuke if there's one thing I know it's that I don't love him like I use to, my heart doesn't belong to him anymore and it hasn't for a while now. I hate that Sasuke kissed my lips I feel tainted no wonder why Naruto didn't give me a good night kiss, the kiss was so needy and one sided nothing compared to Naruto's kisses intoxicating is the best way to describe it he always makes me want more which he is always more than happy to give." She smiled at the thought; Hinata was still worried of losing him. "It's a horrible feeling hurting someone you love and even after all this he still was thinking of my feelings, I have to tell him, he has to know, know that I love him." Hinata couldn't take waiting to see how tomorrow would play out but she knew the sooner she falls asleep the sooner this day would end. She laid there waiting for her eyelids to become heavy enough to find her some temporary relief if only till she woke up in the morning.

"I couldn't help but trace my fingers over my busted lip remembering the kiss granted she didn't kiss me back plus she slapped me, but she still loves me I just know it. She's changed a lot she's more affectionate in public which is what caught my eye tonight I hated seeing her grind up against my replacement but I thought she was cute jealous which was the first time I've ever seen her jealous. He took off I couldn't help it I took my chance and it paid off now I should get some sleep after an eventful night I'll either get one of two phone calls tomorrow a pissed off Sakura when she finds out or Hinata begging to come back." Sasuke slept like usual very content with himself as he was able to easily get to sleep.

* * *

It was Tuesday three days have passed from the party and Naruto wasn't picking up Hinata's calls he was in the family game room with Gaara playing FIFA 14.

"You know beating you isn't much fun when I know you're not all here," said Gaara when he scored his fourth goal of the first half.

"Then quit winning," he said putting his phone down.

"Just talk to her you'll both feel better," he said pausing the game and putting the controller down.

"So your saying telling her that she should be with Sasuke is she wants will make me feel better, because I've played out that scenario and it won't make me feel better I'm in love with her Gaara not a high school love more like the love of my life kind of love. That kind of love that my measure of time becomes being with her and not being with her, I love her like no one else loves her I love her in a way I've never loved anyone else. So tell me Gaara how will I feel better if she tells me she doesn't love me and she will never love me that I was nothing more than a distraction? I feel like I'm sick my heart and my stomach fuck even my whole insides feel empty and hollow and they ache," he said trying to even his breathing.

"Naruto I know you love her but what is love without risks? There's a reason people refer it as falling in love when you fall you're not always guaranteed a soft landing. You can't just hide in here hoping this will take care of its self, or because you're afraid she won't choose you. It isn't hard letting go Naruto its harder holding on to something that isn't real or was never there. Can you honestly tell me you think she won't have these same feeling of love for you?" Gaara said evenly looking at his friend his bruised cheek wasn't as noticeable his busted lip was getting better too.

"I don't know anymore not after what I heard at the party," said seeing another text from Kiba telling to talk to Hinata.

"Did any of what you heard actually come from Hinata's mouth?"

"No I didn't really give her time to explain much if anything at all."

"I think you should give her a chance to tell you herself, Temari tells me she's having a hard time with you not talking to her," he said looking at him he seemed miserable and Gaara wasn't sure how to deal with a down Naruto, but he was going to try his best.

"I know you're right, but what if…"

"Come on Naruto Life is anything but what ifs, I swear to you I will be here like you've been there for me when my mom passed away," he looked up to see Gaara

"I'll talk to her, on Friday it's supposed to be our stay in movie night. Thanks Gaara for knocking some sense into this knucklehead." for the first time in days he gave Gaara a real Namakazi smile.

"Of course what are friends for," they both picked up the controllers and started a new game.

It was Thursday one more day till Naruto would come over to watch movies and talk. Hinata was over at Tenten's house for a swim they had to do a lot of convincing which to them meet getting her out of bed and literally having Neji carry her out of the house over his shoulder.

"Come on Hinata dive in you've been staring off into space again," said Ino as she got closer to the pools ledge.

"I can't help it he still isn't really talking to me he just agreed to talk to me face to face tomorrow and I'm scared of what he's going to tell me. I haven't told him I love him yet, the worst part is that he thinks I still love Sasuke. Do I really have him say it for him to know how I feel? Can't he feel it in the way I kiss him," she said moving her feet in the water.

"You know Naruto you have to actually tell him you love him for him to know," said Temari as she sat next to Hinata.

"We know you love him Hinata and it's obvious he loves you so I don't see what could go wrong," said Tenten as she came closer to the group forming around Hinata.

"What if he believes what Sasuke said you guys didn't hear how mad he was or worse how hurt he was," she said looking at each of them with glossy eyes.

"Do you still love Sasuke?" asked Tenten in an even tone, all eyes landed on Hinata again.

"I did love him and he will always be an important part of my life in some way, but with Naruto I fell for him slowly then all at once I was surrounded by love not sure when it happened but I saw him and that was all there was for me him, just him. I find myself dreaming of him when I'm awake, he doesn't share this heart he owns it and I'm not sure what to do if he wants to return it," she stopped as her tears scalded the back of her eyes and the girls were there for her as they would always be.

"It's okay Hinata, it's going to be okay Hinata," soothed Temari as she stroked Hinata's hair, as she let her cry.

"H-how ca-can you be so s-sure?" she asked in a crying whisper.

"Because he loves you," they all responded and they sat with her waiting for her body to still it's self from trembles the last proof that she was crying.


End file.
